Continuación de una vida
by Elisa122
Summary: ¿Que tipo de persona puede ser inmune al sentimiento? Si bien era cierto que en aquella agitada vida llena de remordimientos, aquel tipo de "amor" era lo que menos le interesaba, habían otro tipo de cosas a las que ningún hombre puede ser inmune, entonces, ¿Podría aquella necesidad convertirse en algo más?
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno... apenas voy aprendiendo como usar esta página... así que por favor disculpen mi falta de refinamiento al momento de subir los capítulos.

No lo sé, siempre he tenido una especie de "trauma" con Kakashi, desde el inicio de anime y la verdad es que me mata el hecho de que ande solo por la vida y aún no logro comprender ello, en fin.

Esta historia esta quizá un poco desfasada en tiempo y ese tipo de cosas, debo decir que no me he basado en el anime para hacerla, bueno, no del todo, ya que de ser así entonces la historia encajaría mucho menos.

Intenté ser lo más fiel posible al personaje de Kakashi, pues a mi punto de vista en un personaje muy bueno con las palabras y con la facilidad de expresar lo que siente o piensa en su momento, y siento que en definitiva no es nada cursi, así que no verán ese tipo de cosas en esta historia. Es la primer historia Kakashi x OC. que me atrevo a publicar, he realizado bastantes con éste personaje y mi OC y creo que al final he logrado realizar una de todas ellas.

Espero que les guste, que me dejen un comentario o una sugerencia, y sin más, les dejo el primer cap.

LA HISTORIA COMIENZA UN POCO FLOJA, PERO LES PROMETO QUE SE PONDRÁ MEJOR CON EL TIEMPO, LES RECOMIENDO LEER EL CAPÍTULO MÁS ACTUAL PARA QUE VEAN DE QUE VA TODO ESTO :)

* * *

\- ¿no se supone que ya estas retirado? –

Ella estaba parada junto a la puerta del balcón de nuestro apartamento, era pleno día, despejado y completamente soleado, a la altura en la que vivíamos el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza y le revolvía el cabello sobre la cara.

-sabes que eso del retiro es solo un dicho- y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-bueno, supongo que no puedo dejar que un anciano como tú ande solo por ahí ¿sabes? –

Suspiré con un poco de pesar, ella sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a mí.

-es solo una broma – colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me miró con aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión que ni los años ni las desgracias le habían robado aún – la verdad es que para tus cuarenta y tantos, no estas nada mal – bajó la mirada a mi pecho y comenzó a acariciar el mismo con demasiado cuidado – sin contar el incalculable valor que tiene la experiencia en un hombre – y suspiró.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, tomé su mentón y levantó la mirada – deberías saber que tu si te vez bastante más vieja para tus treinta años – sonrió para después reír con un par de carcajadas – pero la experiencia de una mujer mayor es incalculable – y me agaché para besar sus labios.

-bueno- se chupó el labio inferior – entonces te veré en un rato, debo ir a trabajar –

Fue a la mesita de centro por su capa blanca y su máscara de gato, se la colocó y salió por la ventana, no sin antes mandarme un beso con un ademán. Era una chica peculiar. Me asomé al balcón a ver como se alejaba de nuestra casa, la caída libre desde un piso veinte era algo que se solía disfrutar, sin contar que estábamos sobre el característico cerro de los Hokages a la orilla del pueblo, levantó una nube de polvo cuando aterrizó y despareció entre los árboles.

Suspiré, de una forma distinta a los suspiros que solían salir de mi boca a menudo. Naruto me había llamado por unos papeles que al parecer no lograba comprender, así que era momento de ir a ayudarlo.

Mi retiro había sonado como una idea agradable en un principio, creo que no había tomado en cuenta los días rutinarios, los días en los que no había nada que hacer más que leer un buen libro, salir a dar una caminata y demás. Debía admitir que el estar hasta cierto punto emparejado era algo bueno, pues siempre es bueno tener con quien charlar de forma amena y demás cosas que se suelen hacer con una pareja.

Ya estaba próximo al centro, pues cerca de ahí era donde se encontraba mi antigua oficina, a pesar de que la aldea había crecido de forma casi incontrolable desde que comenzó mi mandato como Hokage, los arboles aún abundaban a los lados de los caminos de tierra. De pronto una agitación me sacó de mis cavilaciones, los árboles se menearon con fuerza y de la nada, un puñado de ANBU pasaron a través del camino para de nueva cuenta esconderse entre los árboles del otro lado. Aún sin aquel Sharingan que a veces extrañaba, mis reflejos seguían siendo buenos, logré identificar perfectamente aquel escuadrón de ANBU que pasó casi sobre mí hace unos segundos. Era su escuadrón, el escuadrón que ella lideraba, todos aquellos ANBU con capas y caras cubiertas, aun con esa máscara logré ver como sus ojos me miraron, para después fijarse en su camino y seguir.

Por la posición en la que iban y tomando en cuenta que un integrante del escuadrón llevaba consigo una katana que desprendía unas cuantas luces azules debidas a su elemento "rayo", deduje que se dirigían a una batalla o quizá se trataba de una persecución. Suspiré y seguí mi camino.

" _El éxito de una ´relación´-hizo unas comillas con ambas manos, quizá tratando de dejar al aire dicha palabra- es que ambas personas deben ser fuertes, siempre ser fuertes, sobre todo si son personas en nuestra situación, así sabrás que sin importar que estemos lejos, en alguna misión mortal, nunca tendrás de que preocuparte, porque nosotros no tenemos cabida para éste tipo de preocupaciones"_

Y de nuevo volví a suspirar, con un poco de pesar, recordando aquello que me había dicho en algún momento de nuestras vidas, y tenía razón, así que sin importar si ahora mismo ella iba tras un prófugo, o a una batalla mortal, confié, confié en su fuerza, en su talento, en que sin importar nada ella podría salir adelante y seguí mi camino después de mi breve pausa, después de todo, ella ya había sobrevivido a demasiadas cosas.

Era prácticamente media noche, o quizá plena madrugada, había perdido la noción del tiempo, además que aquella lluvia torrencial junto con el cielo nublado no dejaba observar ni siquiera una pequeña porción de luna. Se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, casi hasta el frente de la formación, de no ser por el líder y por Tenzo, que estaban justo delante.

Su corazón parecía zumbar, en lugar de respirar tan acompasadamente como el líder del escuadrón que estaba delante, jadeaba, jadeaba con un poco de desesperación, el agua escurría por su rostro y entraba en sus fosas nasales, parecía un cachorro siendo bañado, así como un cachorro desesperado, se levantó la máscara y limpió, en un vano intento de relajarse, su rostro, en un segundo el agua de nuevo intentaba meterse a su nariz cuando volvía a respirar. Sus piernas temblaban, no estaban aún acostumbradas al ritmo casi infernal que llevaba ese escuadrón, puesto que apenas eran sus primeras misiones, de hecho, ésta era su primera persecución a un criminal, su primer misión rango S.

Tenía una herida abierta justo debajo del cuello, tenía quizá unos veinte centímetros de largo y en algún punto había dejado de sangrar, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle, aún más aquel aspecto blanquecino que había tomado la piel de alrededor.

Después de tener por un tiempo los ojos cerrados, el líder del escuadrón soltó un suspiro pesado y fastidiado y al final le dio la cara a su equipo que lo esperaba expectante a sus decisiones.

-lo hemos perdido – miro al cielo un segundo y de nuevo miró a su equipo – todos han dado lo máximo, ahora debemos regresar y retomar la misión en otro momento –

Justo en ese momento, en ese momento su corazón pareció relajarse un poco, suspiró y sonrió, en ese momento su cerebro pareció apagarse solo un segundo. Y al momento en que reaccionó ahí estaba aquel hombre serio, tan serio que a veces parecía estar cargado de más de mil penas sobre los hombros, la tomaba con ambos brazos, agachado, a punto de tocar el fangoso suelo junto con ella.

\- ¿estás bien? – aunque la pregunta era bastante tonta, por pura inercia la hizo, ella negó levemente con los ojos entrecerrados, entonces la vio, aquella herida que se asomaba por el pequeño escote y atravesaba el escaso pecho de aquella niña, porque eso era, una niña, una niña que por alguna razón que él no alcanzaba a comprender había elegido ese difícil camino, de la nada, esa niña delgada que parecía pesar lo que una pluma cerró los ojos, había perdido demasiado sangre, al igual que la conciencia.

-debemos regresar – ordenó y se puso de pie con aquella niña aún en brazos, de un solo movimiento la colocó sobre su espalda y dieron marcha al camino de regreso a la aldea, aquel camino de casi medio día de duración.

-Matsu – claramente podía escuchar aquella voz, sin ninguna clase de eco, la escuchaba ahí, justo en su oído, sentía como alguien le tocaba el hombro y la removía con algo de fuerza – Matsu, despierta –

En ese momento, como si se tratara de una invocación, abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a él, a ese hombre de cabello plateado y despeinado, muy cerca de ella – senpai, ¿Qué ha pasado? –

Y entonces él suspiró aliviado, por un momento en serio se había preocupado, pues que un miembro de tu escuadrón muera en plena acción no era la mejor carta de presentación para ningún shinobi, sobre todo si aquel miembro era un infante novato de doce años, lo peor de todo, debía admitir, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando ella había sufrido esa lesión.

-te has desmayado, esa lesión en tu pecho te hizo perder mucha sangre – podía notarse en el rostro de aquella niña como la tristeza se hacía presente a cada palabra que el mayor mencionaba - ¿Por qué no avisaste a ningún compañero? –

-lo siento senpai – contestó en automático – no creí que fuera necesario – suspiró – claramente me equivoqué y puse en riesgo la misión, le pido me disculpe – hizo una reverencia aun estando sentada en aquella camilla.

-no es necesario Matsu – suspiró relajando su expresión – son tus primeras misiones, en sí, es la primera misión en la que resultas herida – se acercó y colocó una mano en la cabeza de la menor – creo que esta situación solo indica que te falta quizá un poco más de entrenamiento – sonrió por debajo de su máscara y alborotó la cabellera de aquella niña.

Aquella niña que, de una u otra manera, le provocaba una sensación que no podía explicar, quizá era ternura al percatarse de cual pequeña era, quizá se debía a la inocencia que irradiaba aquella mirada color miel, a las mejillas sonrojadas o sus pequeñas manos, no lo sabía, pero algo tenía esa niña, que le hacía sentir que debía protegerla de alguna manera.

-¿usted me va a entrenar sempai? – y de alguna forma, aunque no podía parecer posible, lo fue, sus ojos brillaron aún más y una sonrisa diminuta apareció en aquel rostro sonrojado, y, él, con un suspiro un poco resignado aceptó con un simple movimiento de cabeza – gracias senpai – nuevamente hizo una reverencia – le prometo que daré mi máximo esfuerzo para lograr ser un eslabón fuerte en su equipo –

Y de nuevo le hizo sonreír – sé que así será Matsu, lo sé –


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno... he aquí el segundo capítulo, he de actualizar diario por un tiempo, puesto que la historia ya va avanzada por lo menos en 10 caps y pues mis vacaciones ya casi terminan, así que quiero aprovechar el tiempo.

La historia se mueve en dos tiempos, aunque me concentro más en el "pasado" por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero bueno, ya va agarrando un poco más de forma ésto, espero que les guste, que le den una oportunidad y que me dejen su comentario, pues sé que para los fans de Kakashi es difícil que un OC llegue a agradar del todo.

Pues nada, espero sus comentarios :)

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que aquel hombre de cabellos plateados decidió entrenar personalmente su subordinada de equipo, aquella niña de cabellos obscuros y ojos color miel, que por alguna extraña razón le habían motivado a tener un acercamiento mayor a ella, cosa que a decir verdad no le sucedía muy a menudo, no desde la pérdida de sus compañeros y de su maestro.

No es que se tratara de algún tipo de atracción o ese tipo de cosas, por supuesto que no, es decir, ella era solo una niña, una niña de doce años que tenía poco de haberse graduado de la academia, o eso se podría decir, puesto que ella se había graduado de la academia a los seis, igual que él, sin embargo, él, era ya un hombre, un hombre de más de veinte años que había pasado por demasiadas experiencias en su vida, y que por él, sin duda, habían pasado más de una chica, quizá era remordimiento, o simplemente intentaba que su escuadrón se fortaleciera, por la razón que fuera, había un cierto regocijo en ver como esa niña se iba a desarrollar al paso del tiempo.

-solo necesito un par de minutos senpai – ahí estaba ella, acostada sobre el pasto con los brazos extendidos, respirando agitada y con el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo – en un momento podré continuar –

-no es necesario Matsu, el entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado –

\- ¿Qué? – de un salto quedó de pie justo frente a su superior – pero aún puedo dar más senpai, aún no estoy agotada –

-sí, eso lo sé muy bien – suspiró – pero por ahora no puedo continuar, tengo una misión, pero no te preocupes – sonrió, y como era ya su costumbre, alborotó el cabello de aquella niña – en cuanto regrese vamos a seguir con esto –

La vio hacer un puchero y asentir, no muy complacida, a decir verdad – está bien senpai – sonrió e hizo una reverencia – muchas gracias –

El entrenamiento había terminado, bastante tarde, a decir verdad, si bien era casi media noche, tenían que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para hacer la vigilancia rutinaria que se les había programado como escuadrón.

-muchas gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy senpai - de nueva cuenta, como ya era su costumbre, hizo referencia, la cual le hizo suspirar, a decir verdad, las formalidades no le venían del todo bien.

-no es nada Matsu - guardo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar – vamos, te acompaño a tu apartamento –

-ah si – la pequeña apresuró el paso para alcanzarle al fin – debo mencionarle senpai, ya no vivo donde antes –

\- ¿de qué hablas? ¿te has mudado? –

No era un secreto que aquella pequeña carecía de cualquier figura paterna, justo en el ataque del Kiuby, sus padres, dos adultos comerciantes que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo shinobi, habían perdido la vida. Y desde entonces Sarutobi-sama se había encargado de su tutela, por lo tanto, era difícil imaginar un motivo para la mudanza de la pequeña, y más aún, la fuente de sus recursos para lograr aquella mudanza.

-así es senpai – la voz de la pequeña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – ahora me trasladaron al cuartel – y sonrió ampliamente –

Por lo tanto, era de asumirse que prácticamente vivirían juntos, aunque claro, las únicas zonas de coincidencia serían el comedor y la sala de estar, puesto que en el cuartel siempre los separaban por sexo.

-pues entonces vamos, necesitas descansar al menos un par de horas –

De la nada vio un águila rondar sobre ellos con insistencia, y suspiró.

-supongo que lo veré en el puesto de vigilancia senpai –

El mayor asintió y desapareció en una nube.

-¿me ha llamado Hokage-sama? –

El peli plata apareció en una nube frente a Sarutbi, quien muy relajadamente fumaba una pipa junto a la ventana de su oficina.

-discúlpame Kakashi – inhaló un poco de aquella pipa – por hablarte tan tarde, pero es un asunto – se puso pensativo un momento – se podría decir de urgencia –

-dígame que sucede Hokage-sama –

-bueno – se giró para ver de frente Kakashi y dejó la pipa sobre el escritorio – no sé si recuerdes una villa localizada al norte de nuestra posición, sobre la cordillera montañosa –

Hizo memoria un momento y entonces la recordó – sí, la villa minera –

-hubo un derrumbe hace no más de un par de horas, al parecer se presume que fue provocado –

\- ¿necesita que vayamos a investigar? –

-así es, pero hay algo importante que debo considerar muy bien – se sentó y tomó unos documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

-es una misión a largo plazo, nos han pagado para tener vigilancia durante la reconstrucción de la mina y durante las labores de extracción de materiales – colocó los papeles en orden sobre el escritorio y con ademán indicó a Kakashi que se acercara – es una misión que durará al menos cinco años –

\- ¿cinco años? – en ese momento logró ver los documentos de los subordinados de su escuadrón – no podemos quedarnos con un número reducido de shinobis tanto tiempo –

-sí, eso es lo que he pensado, por lo cual te voy a pedir que elijas a dos subordinados tuyos, que serán parte del escuadrón que irá a la misión, de la misma forma, otros líderes de escuadrón deberán elegir a dos subordinados, ya que nos han solicitado ocho en total –

Sarutobi se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la oficina.

-lamento tener que ponerte en esta posición, pero tu decisión debe estar lista para mañana mismo, ya que ese mismo día deberán partir –

Sin más, salió de la oficina dejando solo y pensativo a aquel joven, el cual, sin duda, estaba en aprietos.

Había recibido un llamado en plena madrugada, un llamado urgente, según por lo indicado en la nota que aquella águila tenía en la pata, debía correr a ayudar a un escuadrón que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros al norte de la aldea, al parecer habían sido embestidos y dos compañeros habían sido secuestrados.

Había avanzado un poco más de la mitad del camino y entonces fue momento para invocar a Pakkun y así obtener un rastro a seguir, no hizo falta esperar demasiado, un aullido le indicó la dirección a seguir, y así lo hizo.

En apenas quince minutos él, acompañado de cuatro subordinados llegaron al lugar que Pakkun les había indicado, parecía que todo estaba en plena calma, había una carroza a mitad del camino, un hombre que aparentemente había muerto, unas cuantas armas tiradas en el suelo y algunos rastros de sangre.

Uno de los miembros del escuadrón se acercó a aquel hombre aparentemente vestido de civil que yacía recargado sobre la rueda de madera de la carroza y le revisó el pulso – está muerto –

-era de suponerse – y eso era bien sabido, sobre todo por aquella herida enorme en el cuello de aquel hombre.

Justo en ese momento un cuarteto de ninjas apareció alrededor de ellos con armas en las manos, en un segundo los reconoció, eran ninjas de Konoha.

-senpai – uno de ellos retiró su máscara, y entonces lo reconoció, era Tenzo, uno de los dos subordinados que había enviado a aquella misión casi eterna – que gusto verlo –

Ambos se dieron la mano en forma de saludo. Ese momento que por un segundo fue hostil, se convirtió en un aura de paz y cierta alegría.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó el peliplata con cierta sensación de ansiedad.

-ayudando a los heridos, estábamos regresando de la mina, y nos encontramos con los compañeros en medio de una lucha, rescatamos a los compañeros secuestrados, pero… - hizo una pausa y suspiró – ya había un par de bajas –

Y con una señal indicó que los siguieran, a unos escasos cien metros de donde al parecer había ocurrido aquella batalla se encontraban los demás compañeros, había dos cuerpos envueltos en mantas y un compañero lesionado siendo atendido por una compañera a quien aún no había logrado reconocer.

-Matsu, Kakashi-senpai ha llegado – y entonces logró ver como aquella mujer se tensó por un segundo, terminó de ajustar el vendaje y se puso de pie para después mirarlo.

-Senpai – soltó junto a un suspiro – he regresado de la misión que me ha asignado – y una reverencia de parte de la chica, lo hizo regresar un segundo al pasado.

Debía admitir que se había quedado sin palabras por al menos un par de segundos. ¿En serio esa chica que estaba parada justo delante de él era aquella niña a la que solía entrenar aquellas noches que ahora le eran tan lejanas?

Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, aquellos ojos brillantes color miel, con una luz muy distinta a la de un simple reflejo del sol veraniego, era una luz de alegría, una luz de esperanza que aún seguía ahí, a pesar de aquellos cinco años alejada de su hogar. Su cara se había alargado y había perdido, aunque no del todo aquel toque infantil. Sus caderas se habían marcado más, había crecido quizá unos quince centímetros, a pesar de que él también había crecido en ese tiempo, ahora la chica le llegaba quizá a la altura de hombro, y no bajo el pecho como solía recordar. Su cabello estaba largo y ondulado, de ese mismo tono negro como el carbón y su figura, sin duda se había desarrollado en todos los aspectos que pudiera mencionar en ese momento, definitivamente ya no era una pequeña niña, no lo era.

Y ahora, en lugar de tocar su cabeza y alborotar su melena, le tendió la mano, así como solía hacerlo con sus compañeros adultos, haciéndole saber, que ya no la consideraba una subordinada, sino más bien, una compañera de equipo.

La sonrisa de la chica le hizo comprender, que ella ya lo había entendido, ese simple gesto le había emocionado de una forma que quizá no iba a poder ocultar.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo – soltó al final, mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer que estaba delante de él – fue una fortuna haberlos encontrado aquí –

La sonrisa de la chica se borró de inmediato – creo que llegamos un poco tarde – y su mirada se dirigió a los cuerpos que yacían envueltos con unas mantas – tiene quizá cinco minutos – y sin decir más, logró comprender a qué se refería ella.

De la nada, un fuego azul que provenía de aquellos cuerpos terminó por consumirlos y dejar sobre la tierra dos manchas obscuras.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, esto va un poco lento, pero ya casi viene lo bueno :), gracias por los comentarios :) (que solo ha sido uno) pero para mi es bastante motivación. Espero que les guste y gracias.

* * *

La chica suspiró con un deje de tristeza en su mirada y se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras miraba a la nada y recargaba su espalda en el tronco de un árbol.

-son cosas que no se pueden evitar – el mayor se acercó y se recargo en el mismo árbol, de pie, junto a ella.

-lo sé – hizo una mueca mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su mochila y a sacar unos cuantos trastos – con el tiempo me irá afectando menos, se lo prometo senpai –

Y él sin decir nada suspiró, era una realidad no muy linda, pero al final de cuentas "la" realidad, el acostumbrarse a ver compañeros y amigos morir, era algo que con el tiempo dejaba de afectar, al punto quizá en que la única expresión de pena que emergía en esos casos era solo un suspiro, porque cuando pasaban esas cosas, siempre había que continuar alguna misión, con la presión encima, la presión de que, si no cumplías dicha misión, lo más seguro es que mayor número de personas morirían.

Y de pronto los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar entre el follaje de los árboles.

\- ¿se le apetece un té, senpai? –

\- gracias – se sentó junto a ella, y tomó la taza vacía que la menor le ofrecía.

-senpai – otro compañero se acercó con un cazo metálico en las manos y les sirvió a ambos, por el olor, claramente concluyó que se trataba de jazmín.

-si las reglas no han cambiado en estos años, supongo que de nueva cuenta se modificará el orden de los escuadrones ¿verdad? – suspiró y dio un sorbo al té que tenía en las manos.

-por lo menos para las jornadas de vigilancia sí – la imitó y dio un sorbo a su té, una sensación extraña lo invadió, giró levemente su vista y vio aquellos ojos color miel observarlo, con cierto aire de fascinación - ¿sucede algo? – intentó ocultar la incomodidad que sentía al ser escudriñado de esa manera.

-no senpai – sonrió nerviosa y el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo claro – es solo que se me hace ajeno ver su rostro después de tanto tiempo –

-se podría decir que se siente un poco extraño –

Y ella sonrió – sí, justo así senpai –

-las cosas en Konoha han cambiado bastante –

-ya deseo llegar y observar los avances que ha tenido –

El olor a pescado asado en la fogata y la conversación entre los compañeros, que al igual que ellos, estaban sentados bajo la copa de los arboles hicieron, en un momento, mucho más ameno aquel ambiente que en un principio había sido de muerte y silencio.

\- ¿la misión resultó exitosa? – de pronto la mirada de la chica se tornó seria.

-supongo que me está pidiendo información no relevante senpai, puesto que usted bien sabe que no puedo darle informes más que al Hokage –

-lo sé bien Matsu, me refiero a cosas más banales, no lo sé, ¿Cómo te fue por allá? –

Y ella rio con un par de carcajadas – creo que en estos años olvidé su personalidad senpai –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – la miró con cierto encanto, él perfectamente recordaba a cada uno de los compañeros que se habían alejado de él, sobre todo a sus dos subordinados, aquellos que se habían alejado de la vida que conocían y de todos sus conocidos sin rechistar, sólo porque él se los había pedido.

-no lo sé, me acostumbre ¿sabe? – miró al suelo con una media sonrisa en la boca

– me acostumbré al frio que se siente durante todo el año, a tener la piel de las manos y la cara quemada por el frio, a la calides de la gente que siempre tenían un plato de sopa caliente para nosotros, al ambiente hostil de los alrededores, a ver personas morir seguido por la contaminación de la mina, es una vida corta la que llevan esos pobladores –

-senpai – uno de los compañeros llamó la atención del peliplata – creo que tiene que ver esto –

-discúlpame un momento –

Se puso de pie y fue a donde se encontraba Tenzo, otro de sus subordinados a quien también, junto con Matsu, tuvo que enviar a aquella larga misión.

Y entonces ella lo observó, bien era cierto que se la había pasado mirándole desde ese momento que se dio la media vuelta y lo miró, ahí parado, había cambiado tan poco en estos cinco años, sus ojos seguían siendo exactamente igual a como los recordaba, pero, cuando bajó aquella máscara y vio su rostro entero, entonces lo notó, había cambiado demasiado; su rostro, había madurado, su mandíbula se había vuelto más ancha y más marcada, y ahora que lo veía de pie, hablando con Tenzuo –senpai, notaba como había cambiado su cuerpo, era más alto, sin duda, sus hombros eran más anchos, su espalda, más amplia, sus brazos desnudos debido a aquel uniforme, eran más anchos y se veían mucho más fuertes, se había convertido en un hombre completamente.

Y entonces, aquella sensación extraña, la cual recordaba muy lejana regresó de golpe y le invadió el pecho, aquella sensación que la dejaba pensando cada noche, y le impedía dormir la cantidad de horas adecuadas, aquella sensación que percibía incorrecta, aquella sensación que había creído olvidada, regresó, y a su parecer, había regresado con mucha más fuerza, debía admitirlo.

Estaba enamorada, desde hace muchos años, de Kakashi.

El admitirlo al fin, le provocó cierto nerviosismo, sintió el calor subir por todo su cuerpo hasta su rostro e intentó disimularlo, respiró profundo un par de ocasiones y se puso de pie.

Kakashi hizo una señal con dos dedos, lo que indicó que todos debían reunirse, y así lo hicieron.

-algunos compañeros han encontrado unas cuantas cosas importantes – dejó sobre el suelo una bolsa pequeña de tela con una buena cantidad de piedras preciosas dentro de ella, además de una nota con unas coordenadas y varias armas, muy distintas a las que ellos solían usar.

-no son ninja – afirmó con voz segura Matsu – la forma en que peleaban, y las armas que utilizaban, la verdad es que creo que son ladrones, o quizá secuestradores, algo por el estilo –

-creo que tienes razón – conformó el peliplata – estas armas al parecer están realizadas a base de pólvora – las revisó minuciosamente una por una, mientras las rolaba al resto de sus compañeros, que de igual forma, las revisaban.

-he visto muchas armas de este estilo senpai – aseguró Tenzo, quien dedicó una mirada cómplice a su compañera da a lado – en aquella villa de la mina eran abundantes, seguramente provienen de ahí, ellos o solamente las armas –

-pero parecen ser muy rudimentarias – continuó Kakashi – tengo la impresión de que son ilegales, incluso podría tratarse de una red de tráfico –

-seguro que si – Matsú dudó un momento – yo tuve la oportunidad de mirar aquellas armas, las que tenían en la villa, y tenían una grabación, con un escudo, estas son solo una copia – y cuando oprimió un pequeño tornillo, el arma se partió en dos, lo que hizo que una sombra morada se fijara en su frente y riera nerviosa.

-si – suspiró Tenzo – sin duda son una copia –

Con nerviosismo depositó lo que solía ser un arma en el suelo, junto con las demás.

-por ahora no podemos hacer mucho, deben ir a dejar el reporte de su misión – dijo mirando a Tenzo – y yo debo llevar el reporte del supuesto rescate que me mandaron a realizar, además, creo que sería prudente llevar con nosotros la carroza y los cuerpos de aquellos hombres – señaló los dos cuerpos que estaban sobre el suelo.

Todos asintieron, y procedieron a meter ambos cuerpos a la carroza e irse por el camino empedrado.

Se había elaborado un plan y formación para el camino; una persona iría dirigiendo a los caballos de la carroza, mientras que dos irían vigilando al frente y dos más atrás, y el resto de los compañeros se mantendrían alrededor, entre los arboles como un refuerzo.

Para su buena o mala suerte, le había tocado ir junto a Kakashi, y no lo podía negar, estaba realmente nerviosa, él caminaba tranquilamente con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras que ella llevaba una katana corta en la mano derecha.

-me pones un poco nervioso con esa arma desfundada –

Y ella sonrió – podría creer muchas cosas de usted senpai, pero eso definitivamente no –

Lo vio suspirar, con fastidio, a decir verdad - ¿sabes? Creo que es momento de dejar las formalidades a un lado – y de inmediato sintió como el calor subía de nuevo a su rostro, e instantáneamente giró su vista al frente, intentando, quizá en vano, disimular.

-creo que no podría hablarle con menos formalidades senpai –

-yo creo que no debería ser tan complicado, tú ya no eres una niña hablando con un adulto, como antes, ahora solo somos dos adultos, con las mismas responsabilidades y rangos, así que creo que por lo menos podrías hablarme de "tu" –

Ni siquiera sabía si él sería capaz de escuchar lo agitado que estaba su corazón en ese momento, pero rogaba a Kami-sama que no lo fuera, intentó relajarse lo más posible y tragó grueso – está bien – asintió – solo porque tú me lo pides – y sonrió nerviosa – te hablaré de "tu", senpai –

-eso es un avance – y miró hacia el frente, al parecer, bastante relajado.

\- ¿sabes? Creo que sería una buena idea tener una sesión de entrenamiento para ver tus progresos –

Asintió con energía aún con aquella sonrisa en el rostro – creo que eso era algo que había estado esperando –


	4. Chapter 4

He subido dos el día de hoy úes me tarde en actualizar, había prometido subir diario pero se me ha comlicado un poco, pero hoy tengo tiempo, y no tengo tarea, así que adelante.

* * *

Eran quizá las seis de la tarde, y eso lo podía deducir por la posición del sol, que en ese momento comenzaba a amenazar con ocultarse. Habían pasado solamente un par de días desde que regresó de aquella misión, que, a decir verdad, la sumió en una pequeña, pero horrible depresión.

Sarutobi-sama le asignó, así como al resto del escuadrón que viajó en aquella larga misión, dos días de descanso, para poner sus cosas en orden y aparte, para ponerse al corriente con los cambios que había tenido la aldea en su ausencia, que realmente eran bastantes.

Justo ese día terminaban sus dos días de vacaciones, había logrado el cometido; poner todas sus cosas en orden, sobre todo, arreglar aquella habitación abandonada en donde se había instalado cuando era una niña apenas. Ahora iba rumbo al campo de entrenamiento asignado a ANBU, ahí era donde su senpai la había citado para su sesión de entrenamiento, que más bien era algo así como un reencuentro real, para conocerse de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

Había llegado al fin al campo de entrenamiento, después de quizá treinta minutos de caminata, y no le sorprendía ver que su superior aún no había llegado, eso era algo que no había olvidado, definitivamente.

Así que decidió empezar con un ligero calentamiento. Llevaba puesto un atuendo distinto al de su uniforme, así que por el momento no podía cargar con su par de katanas cortas, lo único que llevaba consigo era una porta kunais y su porta shurinken.

Comenzó con ejercicios leves, como sentadillas y lagartijas, después comenzó a trotar, llevaba quizá más de treinta minutos de calentamiento cuando logró escuchar algo deslizarse por el aire, giró la vista y lo vio, un kunai que se dirigía justo hacia su rostro, lo golpeó con el dorso de su mano derecha, enviándolo a un lado. Definitivamente los guantes que portaba, similares a los de su senpai eran una enorme ventaja, de no ser por la pieza metálica, su mano ahora estaría cortada en dos.

-tienes buen oído –

-a decir verdad – mencionó apenada mientras caminaba hacia el lugar en el que había quedado el kunai que esquivó hace unos segundos – de no ser por el viento, no lo habría escuchado, sigues siendo muy silencioso senpai –

Llegó hasta él con el kunai en la mano y se lo entregó.

-bueno, supongo que has de tener otras habilidades, en aquellos tiempos eras bastante buena –

-no lo sé, quizá aquel ambiente un poco relajado me ha ablandado –

-eso lo vamos a ver –

Se prepararon para una batalla amistosa, sin condiciones; ella fue la primera en atacar, con un ataque directo, justo cuando se estaba acercando, él se agachó y pateó un de sus tobillos haciéndola caer, ella se recargó en una de sus manos antes de tocar el suelo, y con el impulso que llevaba su otra perna, intentó patearle el rostro, pero el antebrazo de su compañero bloqueo el golpe.

Aún apoyada en una de sus manos se impulsó y retrocedió un par de metros.

-ganaste fuerza – mencionó el mayor sobando disimuladamente su antebrazo.

-tú también senpai – respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.

-entonces prepárate – ahora fue él quien se acercó, antes de intentar propinarle cualquier golpe, se apoyó en sus manos e hizo rotar sus piernas para intentar derrumbarla sobre el suelo, en ese momento ella lo notó y por escasos centímetro logró librarse del golpe saltando con las rodillas flexionadas, estiró una de sus piernas en otro intento de, nuevamente, golpear el rostro de su senpai, pero con solo retroceder dos centímetros, evitó aquel golpe y tomó su tobillo con fuerza lanzándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó, marcando la trayectoria que su cuerpo siguió sobre el suelo, se levantó de un movimiento y sacudió sus pantalones y su mejilla, la cual estaba roja y raspada.

Suspiró y sonrió – muy bien – dijo más para sí.

De nuevo se acercó a él, hizo un sello con sus manos y de la nada desapareció, justo cuando él giró la vista la vio ahí de pie, le propinó un golpe con el codo derecho, justo en la nariz, lo cual le provocó un mareo momentáneo, la vio agacharse, apoyarse en el suelo con las manos y sintió como ella le pateó el estómago, mandándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

Él se levantó de un salto, sacó un kunai y esperó a que ella lo atacara de nuevo, lo cual ocurrió en dos segundos, comenzaron a luchar con los kunais, los movimientos eran veloces, el único sonido que invadía su entorno era el choque de los metales y los gemidos provenientes de sus bocas debidos al esfuerzo.

De un salto esquivó un ataque que iba directo a su pecho, le paso por encima y terminó justo detrás de ella, le atacó con el kunai, ataque que ella apenas logró esquivar, mas no una parte de su cabellera que terminó en el suelo, justo cuando se giró, su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mayor, su diminuta distracción terminó cuando sintió como dos dedos se clavaban en su estómago, interrumpiendo su respiración.

Aquella "amistosa" batalla había culminado, el resultado era más que obvio, aunque en un principio ella logró seguirle el paso con bastante facilidad, al final, la experiencia y sobretodo la inteligencia y habilidad de aquel hombre salieron a relucir y ella terminó tendida en el suelo con su contrincante clavándole una rodilla en la nuca y un kunai casi clavado en su espalda, a decir verdad, la actitud de aquel hombre le pareció bastante ruda, mucho más de lo que recordaba.

-has mejorado – dijo al final, dejando, por fin libre a la chica.

\- ¿en serio lo crees? – preguntó con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta para poder dejar de respirar la tierra, sacudió su mejilla, la cual había estado presionada contra el suelo hace unos segundos, y se sentó – me siento bastante torpe ahora –

-creo que estas bastante por arriba del promedio – le tendió la mano y ella tímidamente la acepto y se apoyó en ella para levantarse – ¿te apetece ir a cenar algo? –

Ella se puso un poco pensativa - ¿justo ahora senpai? – se miró a sí misma y sacudió algunas partes de su ropa que estaban llenas de tierra.

Sin decir nada, ella, solo con ver aquel rostro comprendió, que efectivamente, era "justo ahora", así que se acomodó el cabello, sacudiendo un poco la tierra y hojas secas que se habían alojado ahí.

A decir verdad, no se veía tan mal, estaba un poco desaliñada, pero ese conjunto que tría puesto de short negro y blusa sin mangas del mismo color, en combinación con sus sandalias negras que le llegaban casi a la rodilla, le sentaban bien. Y la forma en que amarraba su cabello largo, esa cola alta, resaltaba más sus facciones. Sin decir absolutamente nada comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que ella apresuraría el paso hasta alcanzarle, y ella así lo hizo.

-me siento bastante agotada – confesó con un suspiro

-creo que aquella misión fue muy pacífica ¿no es así? –

-la verdad es que, si lo fue, más que batallas y persecuciones, se hicieron un sinfín de investigaciones, conflictos con el pueblo vecino, averiguar la causa del derrumbe de la mina que mató a más veinte obreros, salieron a flote muchas cosas sucias del líder de la aldea – y suspiró colocando sus manos tras su nuca mientras seguía caminando junto a aquel hombre.

-la verdad es que no terminaría de contarte todo en un día, senpai –

\- ¿recuerdas lo que mencionaste, del acomodo de los escuadrones para las jornadas de vigilancia? –

La vio asentir mientras lo miraba con bastante atención.

-estarás en mi escuadrón, al menos por ahora –

Y ella sonrió mientras empuñaba las manos y decía algo como un "si" entre dientes, en el momento en que reaccionó y se vio descubierta por él, intento, en vano, disimular – supongo que Hokage-sama se fio del hecho de que la formación funcionaba bien en el pasado –

Simplemente carraspeo, quizá por ahora no era prudente mencionar el hecho de que, él había sido quien pidió personalmente que ella fuera asignada a su equipo, ¿las razones?, eran bastantes simples; la conocía prácticamente desde que era una cría, había entrenado junto con ella por bastante tiempo, además de que el entrenamiento de hace un momento le permitió confirmar que seguía siendo fiel a su estilo de pelea, así que se podría decir que llevaba prácticamente siete años luchando a su lado, y como un extra, se podría decir que era agradable estar con ella, pues siempre era bueno tener a una mujer en el equipo.

\- ¿Qué se te apetece para cenar? – intentó cambiar el tema.

La vio ponerse un poco pensativa y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron – se me apetecen esas deliciosas bolitas de calamar – se mordió el labio inferior con emoción – hace tanto que no pruebo unas de esas –

Su mirada parecía de súplica, definitivamente aún tenía rasgos y actitudes infantiles que no se iban del todo, sin quererlo, sonrió un por un momento y asintió. Dio la vuelta en una esquina, seguido por la chica, claramente podía notar que la menor estaba completamente desubicada en esa aldea, después de tanto tiempo, algunos lugares habían cambiado su ubicación.

-se ha localizado un posible rastro a una fábrica de esas armas clandestinas – ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña banca del parque mirador, bajo la copa de un árbol, si bien era cierto que ya era algo tarde y además la iluminación no alcanzaba del todo ese punto en específico, el ambiente era tranquilo y ameno, eso claro, muy aparte de que la incomodidad por traer el rostro descubierto del todo, disminuía considerablemente – mañana mismo partimos, quizá al medio día, te recomiendo que lleves provisiones para unos cuatro días –

Ella simplemente asintió mirando el suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Claramente escuchó como alguien arribó a su balcón, el sonido de unas sandalias haciendo fricción contra el suelo y el revoloteo de la tela con el viento, eran cosas que no podía confundir, de inmediato se puso de pie y asomó por la puerta, un tenue aroma llegó a su nariz, un aroma conocido y bastante familiar, y sin más salió directo a la sala.

\- ¿te he despertado? – suspiró con un poco de fastidio y botó sobre el sofá su máscara – juro que intenté ser lo más silenciosa posible –

-solo estaba dormitando, a decir verdad – se acercó solo un par de pasos, la luz de la calle se colaba por la ventana, entonces logró observarla mejor - ¿te encuentras bien? –

-ya sabes que a veces soy un desastre – se quitó aquella capa color blanco y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa de centro mientras se quitaba las sandalias y las botaba a un lado – la misión tardó más de lo esperado –

-lo supuse – se paró justo delante de ella y la tomó del mentón, levantando su rostro, tenía algunos raspones en la mejilla izquierda y algunos rastros de sangre en su nariz, sus pestañas parecían húmedas, como si hace apenas hubiera llorando, su ropa estaba bastante sucia, sus rodillas tenían raspaduras frescas y una cortada en su muslo derecho, de la cual aún escurría un poco de sangre y sus piernas, sus piernas temblaban levemente - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al fin.

Y en ese momento ella liberó algo parecido a un jadeo, evitando la mirada del mayor.

-necesito un entrenamiento de defensa contra el genjutsu –

Tragó grueso y después de un par de segundos, continuó.

-escapó, aquel par que asesinó la semana pasada a todo un escuadrón – lo miró y el asintió, recordaba claramente eso – fue una misión de emergencia, nos viste cuando salimos tras de ellos siguiendo un rastro, que ni siquiera era real – unas lágrimas delgadas y escasas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – nos emboscaron – suspiró – apenas logramos reaccionar, estuve bajo un genjutsu por más de quince minutos, cuando logré reaccionar ya habían asesinado a Kaoru-san – jadeó, mientras limpiada sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano – Fuji –kun – sus lágrimas aumentaron – Fuji-kun había perdido un brazo y tenía una herida en su rostro, perdió ambos ojos, estaba casi muerto – comenzó a sollozar, tapando su cara con ambas manos.

Se agachó para estar a la altura de ella, la tomó con delicadeza del cabello y atrajo el rostro de aquella chica destrozada a su pecho, mientras acariciaba su melena negra como la noche.

-no tuve opción – apenas lograba articular algunas palabras, debido a los sollozos que salían de su boca – tuve que aprovechar esa oportunidad, su vista estaba siendo bloqueada por el cuerpo de Fuji-kun, lo tenía tomado del cuello, así que – suspiró y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos – tomé mi katana y atravesé el cuerpo de Fuji-kun para poder clavarla en la cabeza de ese tipo, el reaccionó y logró herir mi pierna – sus jadeos aumentaron.

-me dijo que lo que había hecho era lo correcto, que él ya no tenía oportunidad alguna, estuvo en mis brazos desangrándose, me dijo – suspiró – me dijo que me amaba, que nunca dejó de hacerlo, que morir en mis brazos era la mejor manera de morir – se separó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos con aquella mirada de dolor, llena de lágrimas – yo lo maté Kakashi – se tapó la boca con ambas manos para obstruir sus sollozos – quizá él tenía oportunidad y yo se la arrebaté, me bloquee, no pensé en nada más que la misión, él podría matar a más compañeros, fui egoísta –

La tomó del rostro y la estrechó contra su pecho, él bien conocía ese sentimiento, el pensar que le has fallado a tus compañeros, sobre todo aquellos compañeros que siempre te han amado, como le pasó con Rin, pero, aun así, no tenía una sola palabra que pudiera aliviar el dolor de aquella mujer a la que amaba, no la tenía ahora, no la había tenido en el pasado y quizá no la tendría nunca, y se sentía un infeliz por ello.

-Matsu – se separó de ella por un momento para poder verla a los ojos – debo confesar que no tengo idea de lo que haya pasado allá – limpió las lágrimas de la chica con sus pulgares y quitó el cabello de su frente – pero estoy seguro de que tu jamás harías algo injusto, te conozco de casi toda la vida, luchamos juntos y puedo apostar cualquier cosa a ello – la vio hacer un puchero y entonces besó su frente – estoy seguro de que Fuji pensaba igual y el resto del escuadrón igual, tú no eres una persona egoísta –

Ella suspiró un par de ocasiones y asintió mientras mordía sus labios con cierta inquietud. Él por su parte se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, ella la tomó y entonces él la cargó y la llevó a la habitación, la recostó sobre la cama y fue directo al baño para llenar la tina con agua caliente, él lo sabía, ella no tendría paz por al menos un par de días, empezando por los reportes y el peritaje que se hacía siempre que un compañero hería a otro, ya fuera con alevosía o accidentalmente, y para terminar, las noches de insomnio que le esperarían, como le sucedía cuando algo así de impactante la atormentaba.

Mientras la tina del baño se llenaba, sacó un kit de curación que siempre guardaban tras el espejo del lavamanos, y vertió unas sales relajantes a la tina, salió de ahí y se sentó junto a ella y la observó un momento, sus lágrimas ya comenzaban a cesar y sus piernas temblaban un poco menos, y entonces él se preguntó ¿había personas que nacieron para llevar una vida tan atormentada casi todo el tiempo? No pudo evitar sentir compasión por su compañera, le tomó la mano y la estrechó, ella entonces lo miró y le dedico una media sonrisa.

-voy a estar bien, lo prometo –

-lo sé – respondió sin dejar de mirarla – siempre te has recuperado –

Entonces retiró los guantes de la chica y los colocó a un lado de la cama, después bajó el cierre de su blusa y la despojó de ella, de igual forma se deshizo del short negro lleno de fango seco y la dejó solo en ropa interior, ella lo miró y sonrió con algo de nostalgia, pues sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Así que se dejó hacer, al final la despojó de toda su ropa, la tomó en brazos y la llevó directo a aquella tina llena de agua perfumada y comenzó a tallarle el cuerpo, sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella estaba ahí dentro del agua con la mirada perdida y el rostro inerte, unas contadas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos de vez en vez – no dejaba de pensar en ti cuando estuve dentro de esa técnica – en cuanto la escuchó detuvo su tarea y puso atención a su rostro y a sus ojos que veían a la nada – moría una y otra vez, como una cinta que se repetía, y cada vez que ello pasaba sentía un dolor tan real… por un momento pasó por mi mente la idea del suicidio, fui una cobarde –

-no debes pensar en ello – entonces ella lo miró – eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que no desististe, y al final terminaste con la amenaza – ella se mordió el labio y entonces él la tomo del mentón para que al fin le dirigiera la mirada – oye Matsu, tu eres fuerte, no lo dudes jamás, y eres valiente, mucho más de lo que crees –

Y ella le sonrió con un toque de alegría en su mirada.

Yacía sobre la cama con un blusón ligero, una de sus piernas estaba sobre las dos de él, estaba suturando aquella herida que se miraba bastante profunda mientras ella miraba por la ventana sin hacer ni una sola mueca, al final le vendó la pierna y prosiguió aplicando un poco de pomada a sus raspadas de las rodillas y a sus moretones, que invadían casi la totalidad de su cuerpo.

-gracias Kakashi – se giró al final, y le sonrió – sin duda mi vida sería un vacío si no estuvieras tu aquí –

-no pienses en ello – cerró la cajita con material curativo y la colocó en el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama – aquí estoy, ya no estarás sola – acarició su mejilla, y por primera vez desde que ella llegó, le besó los labios, se recostó a su lado mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y la abrazó.


	6. Chapter 6

BUENO, ME HE SUBIDO DOS CAPIS HOY, PUESTO QUE HE QUEDADO MAL MUCHOS DÍAS DE LA SEMANA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIO CON SUS OBSERVACIONES O CRÍTICAS.

* * *

-soy un desastre – estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada en el tronco de un árbol mientras que uno de sus compañeros, Fuji, le rasgaba la playera, tenía une herida entre el cuello y el hombro, a la altura de la clavícula, un proyectil, del tamaño de una nuez se había clavado en esa zona y se había alojado ahí, haciéndole perder mucha sangre – senpai – miró al capitán del equipo – muchas gracias –

Él asintió sin decir nada más, estaba de pie observando la escena, justo cuando ella había salido herida, Fuji se apresuró a socorrerla, su enamoramiento no era un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para esa chica, a pesar de que ella insistía en que estaba bien, y esa herida no era de gravedad, lo cual era cierto, Fuji había insistido poniendo a la chica en una evidente incomodidad.

-Fuji – mencionó el peliplata – necesito hablar contigo –

Le hizo una seña con la mano, el menor entendió que debían alejarse un poco del tumulto y hablar a solas - ¿Qué ha sido lo que pasó hace un momento? - preguntó sin rodeos

\- ¿de qué hablas senpai? – a pesar de que el rostro del menor mostraba cierta confusión, él se mantenía con aquel mismo aire impenetrable de seriedad.

-creo que sabes bien a que me refiero – tenía ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos – rompiste toda la formación cuando Matsu salió herida, Kaoru casi muere porque lo dejaste descubierto –

Su voz parecía implacable, pero eso no parecía importarle a su subordinado castaño, quien más bien parecía un poco enfadado y desesperado – no puedo aceptar lo que me dices senpai, tú fuiste quien rompió primero la formación cuando esa lluvia de proyectiles fue directo hacia ella, tu y yo sabemos que ella fácilmente pudo esquivarla, sin embargo la tomaste y la llevaste a otra posición, yo sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero no conocemos esas armas y dudaba del efecto que eso podía tener en su cuerpo –

Suspiró y miró hacia aquella zona donde estaba la chica sangrando mientras otro compañero la socorría – sé lo que sucede Fuji, y aunque no lo creas, te entiendo, pero debes saber que no puedes reaccionar de esa manera, no de nuevo, no cuando tus acciones ponen en riesgo a otros integrantes, espero que lo entiendas y que no suceda de nuevo, o me veré obligado a desintegrar el equipo –

-lo siento senpai – hizo una pequeña reverencia, y antes de que saliera rumbo a donde estaba la chica, lo detuvo.

-te toca hacer la siguiente sesión de vigilancia, acamparemos esta noche, y al amanecer partiremos a Konoha – vio como el castaño hizo una mueca de fastidio y sin decir más saltó a la copa de un árbol.

Él se acercó a donde los otros tres integrantes estaban reunidos, Matsu seguía sentada en aquel lugar, estaba sudando, con un vendaje en el hombro y bastante sonrojada, Kaoru por su parte estaba montando una tienda mientras que Tezuka armaba la fogata.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado.

-la verdad es que no lo sé – confesó con un resoplido – senpai debo confesarte una cosa – y suspiró mientras veía sospechosamente las copas de los árboles – me siento incómoda con esta situación – arrojó una pequeña piedra al suelo con algo de frustración.

– sé que lo que hiciste hoy senpai fue para protegerme, pero no lo necesito senpai, yo deseo que creas en mí, en mi fuerza, en mi capacidad, mi capacidad para cumplir con la misión y para protegerlos a ustedes también, después de todo somos un equipo y quiero sentirme parte de él, no quiero ser el "adorno" – hizo unas comillas con las manos – a quien deben proteger, porque eso no tiene ningún sentido –

Y suspiró comprendiendo la frustración que ella de seguro sentía ahora mismo, él lo sabía muy bien, lo que era sentirte incompetente en cierto punto, y quien comenzó con eso fue él, al protegerla de aquella ráfaga de proyectiles que ciertamente, ella podría esquivar fácilmente, entonces, ¿Qué era lo que lo había impulsado a protegerla así?, lo sospechaba pero no podría confirmarlo del todo, es más, ni siquiera deseaba pensar en eso ahora mismo, así que asintió, sabiendo que ella lo estaba observando.

– tienes razón – la miró a los ojos – te he subestimado, y eso ha provocado un caos en la formación, y peor aún, no lo mereces, así que lo siento, no sucederá de nuevo –

Ella sonrió con amplitud, aun mirándolo a los ojos y en un movimiento leve le rozó el hombro, quitando un poco de lodo seco que se había quedado ahí.

-gracias senpai – con un poco de dificultad de puso de pie – ahora si me disculpas, debo ir por agua –

Se puso de pie también, mientras observaba como ella se alejaba con aquel brazo vendado y atado a su cuello, pensando, sabiendo que, había algo con ella que quizá no le beneficiaría en nada.

Ya llevaban dos días de camino, si bien habían logrado encontrar dicha fábrica de armas clandestinas y asegurarla, les había costado bastante trabajo, puesto que la habían ubicado en un lugar alejado de cualquier villa y el acceso era bastante accidentado, la noche estaba a punto de caer y el capitán del escuadrón decidió acampar, pues la herida de su compañera había comenzado a infectarse, lo cual le provocaba fiebre y bastante dolor, se detuvieron sobre el lecho de un pequeño arrollo.

Ella inmediatamente retiró el vendaje, mientras Fuji le observaba de cerca, ahora le tocaba al capitán hacer la guardia y observar la escena de lejos, los vio, ambos se retiraron las sandalias y caminaron al rio, se adentraron en él y justo en el medio se encontraba una piedra donde ella se sentó, retiró su armadura, quedándose solamente con aquella playera negra ajustada al cuerpo que marcaba todos y cada uno de los detalles de su figura, en el hombro tenía un nudo, puesto que esa parte de la prenda había sido rasgada y se le había adaptado un nudo a forma de tirante, ella sujetó la tela contra su piel mientras Fuji deshacía el nudo, evitando que la prenda resbalara y la dejara prácticamente desnuda, se inclinó hacia adelante con las piernas abierta, pues entre ellas tenía un pequeño balde metálico donde el agua ensangrentada escurría cada vez que su compañero la vertía encima y le frotaba la piel con una gasa.

Lograba observar como movían sus labios mencionando de vez en cuando unas cuantas palabras, pero sobre todo notaba la cara de preocupación de la chica y además de ello, notaba el rostro complacido de su compañero, y una sensación extraña se instaló en su estómago, de esas sensaciones que no le agradaban, no le agradaban al punto de parecerle irritantes, no le agradaban tanto así que ni siquiera deseaba hurgar en el tema, así que supuso que lo más conveniente para él, en este momento, era dirigir la vista a otra parte y tratar de relajarse.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que regresaron de aquella misión, Matsu se había recuperado rápidamente de aquella lesión, ahora todo parecía ir tranquilo, incluso se atrevía a decir que pacífico, y eso no era bueno, no para él, no en este momento.

El tiempo muerto siempre era nocivo, te hacías un pelmazo o un ocioso, o peor aún, pensabas de más, y eso último le sucedía a él desde hace ya varios días, debía admitirlo, esa chica, Matsu, su subordinada le había llamado la atención desde el momento en que la vio, aquel día que ella regresó de esa eterna misión, era algo normal, o eso pensó en aquel momento, él era un hombre con una vida que había encaminado a la soledad y como a todo hombre, cuando veía una chica linda por supuesto que le llamaba la atención, aunque a decir verdad ella era bastante menor y eso le preocupaba.

Pero aun así no podía evitar verla como una mujer y no como una niña, no como la veía antes, como una niña, pues había crecido, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, sus caderas de habían ensanchado y sus curvas se habían acentuado, su forma de caminar había cambiado, la forma en que se contoneaba por aquí y por allá seguida por el movimiento de su cabello, había llamado la atención de muchos más aparte de él, eso era claro.

Al principio no le había preocupado, estaba acostumbrado a que más de una chica le llamara la atención y a por supuesto, ser correspondido, estaba acostumbrado a los beneficios de tener admiradoras que le preparaban el almuerzo, le regalaban una botella con jugo de fruta fresco y cosas por el estilo, aun así, sus bajas pasiones las había mantenido siempre fuera de la aldea, pues no quería correr el riesgo de que algún rumor se esparciera por ahí y mancharan esa imagen de ninja impasible, serio y correcto, quizá era algo estúpido, pero le funcionaba.

Sabía que esa atracción era incorrecta, y no solo eso, era imposible, pues que pasara algo entre ellos podría bien afectar el trabajo como escuadrón ya que lo más seguro es que la mentalidad fría que debían tener sería erradicada por completo, además de que ella no era considerada legalmente una adulta y, para terminar, no sabía si esa atracción terminaría con solo tener un encuentro con ella, y no se podía arriesgar, pues de no ser así, seguramente sería desastroso.

Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos, sabía que se trataba de ella – ¿Qué tal senpai? – se sentó a su lado, haciendo colgar sus piernas por el borde de aquella barda alta en la que estaban sentados – me he tomado la libertad de traer algo para cenar – le tendió una pequeña caja de almuerzo y él la miró por unos segundos – nos quedaremos aquí hasta la mañana siguiente, y la verdad es que esas municiones me tienen bastante harta –

Al final tomó aquella pequeña caja y la observó, solo un momento más, ¿será acaso que ella sentía algo por él? Quizá era estúpido que una caja de almuerzo le hiciera pensar eso, pero como ya lo había pensado, las chicas que querían algo con él le regalaban almuerzos exactamente como esos, la miró, ella estaba ahí sentada mientras agitaba los pies y miraba al cielo al parecer tarareando una canción que jamás había escuchado.

\- ¿y tú que vas a cenar? – le preguntó sin más, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿yo? – sonrió un poco nerviosa mientras rascaba su cabeza – la verdad es que ya he cenado en el cuartel, pero no te vi por allí, así que supuse que no habías cenado por alguna razón –

La observó un momento y al final le sonrió – gracias, Matsu –

Ella lo miró y sonrió, de una forma tierna y hasta cierto punto, hipnótica – no es nada, senpai –

De nueva cuenta observó aquella pequeña caja con el almuerzo y suspiró, realmente no entendía que le estaba sucediendo, quizá era mejor abordar el tema y terminar con eso de una vez, pero esa idea le parecía un tanto arriesgada, aunque, ¿Qué era lo que estaba arriesgando?, en cierta medida, no lo sabía.

-Matsu – mencionó en lo que parecía ser un susurro, pero como era obvio, ella lo escuchó.

\- ¿Qué sucede, senpai? –

Guardó silencio por un momento, pensando cómo abordar aquel tema, quizá le aliviaría un poco alguna respuesta posible, o quizá sería todo lo contrario, pero, lo que sí sabía, es que sea cual sea la respuesta, su duda se despejaría.

Suspiró mientras sentía la mirada insistente de la chica que tenía a un lado – pues bueno – se decidió de una vez – quería aprovechar la ocasión, ahora que nos tocó hacer la guardia solos a los dos – y claramente pudo notar como el cuerpo de su compañera de tensó y desvió la mirada a sus rodillas – quería hablarte de Fuji –


	7. Chapter 7

Y ella sonrió, su cuerpo se relajó y resopló – creo que sé de lo que hablas senpai – le interrumpió. – me han tocado varias guardias con él y me ha contado todo, sé que tú eres el capitán de éste escuadrón y debo decir que, a pesar de que mi aprobación no es importante, haces un magnífico trabajo, pero, por si tienes alguna duda, él habló conmigo, me ha confesado todo – y sonrió – aunque realmente ya lo sabía –

-debes saber que hay cierto comportamiento que no puedo aceptar –

Y ella de nuevo sonrió – efectivamente lo sé senpai, reprobé su conducta en aquella misión, le dije que en nuestro caso, en nuestra posición este tipo de comportamiento no era adecuado y tampoco conveniente, no puedo permitir que un impulso ponga en riesgo la misión o… - suspiro y tragó grueso – a ti, pues eres el capitán y sin ti toda la formación se desharía, si crees que desintegrar el equipo es la mejor opción, entonces hazlo senpai, pero debes saber, que de mi parte, nada de eso que piensas ocurrirá –

Y entonces se quedó en silencio, pensativo. ¿Qué significaba esa respuesta, que le había dicho que no por el equipo, pero en realidad si quería, o, que le había dicho que no porque no quería?

Suspiró un poco fastidiado, al final de cuentas había terminado igual, o quizá peor, en fin, su estómago ya estaba comenzando a hacer unos leves sonidos y decidió que era hora de comer algo.

Abrió aquella pequeña caja de almuerzo y entonces lo vio, eran unos pequeños onígiris que de alguna forma imitaban su rostro, su máscara era remplazada por alga nori, y su cabello lo había formado a la perfección, sus ojos eran dos pequeñas medias lunas, lo cual hacía parecer a esos pequeños rostros bastante felices. Aunado a ello, había vegetales cortado en varias formas, así como unos trozos de salmón y atún, todo en perfecto orden.

-bueno – vio como ella se rascó la nuca bastante incómoda y, quizá se lo imaginó, pero logró observar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica – voy… - ella miraba la suelo bastante nerviosa – voy a dar una vuelta por ahí – señalo hacia el frente con el dedo – cena tranquilo senpai, yo cuidare por ahora –

De un salto bajó de la barda y caminó hacia una zona que estaba fuera del alcance de las luces de la calle.

Entonces tomó uno de aquellos onígiri y lo observó mejor, lo había hecho bastante simpático, a decir verdad, mucho más de lo que él realmente era, aparte de que sonreía, tenía unos pequeños chapitas en forma de corazón.

Entonces suspiró, era verdad que solía ser una costumbre hacer ese tipo de almuerzos a la persona que te gustaba, o algo por el estilo, ese detalle le hizo recordar que aquella chica era una niña aun, o bueno, no una niña, pero si alguien bastante menor, ¿Quién era él para arruinar aquella inocencia?, aunque ella a veces mostraba ese grado de madures que la hacía realmente atractiva, era algo complicado, realmente complicado.

Sacudió su cabeza y con la misma mano con la que tomaba aquel bocado, bajó su máscara y se dispuso a comer, para aumentar su sorpresa, aquel almuerzo-cena, sabía bueno.

\- ¡senpai! – apenas escuchó como ella lo llamaba, y de la nada, sintió el cuerpo de su compañera detrás suyo y como los brazos de la chica se enroscaban en su cintura y se dejaba caer hacia atrás junto con él, justo en el segundo que perdieron el contacto con esa barda, una ráfaga de ataques con fuego bombardeó ese punto, destruyendo parte de la barda perimetral, ambos cayeron de pie en el suelo y se cubrieron de los escombros que siguieron su trayectoria - ¿senpai estas bien? –

El parecía perdido en algún punto, ¿Cómo rayos había pasado por alto algo así? Jamás se había distraído de esa manera, jamás en su vida había pasado por alto la presencia de algún enemigo.

-senpai – ella estrechó su mano, haciéndolo regresar - ¿estás bien? –

-si – asintió, mientras estrechaba la mano de su compañera, regresándole el gesto – gracias Matsu, ¿tu estas bien? –

-claro – le sonrió mientras sacudía su pantalón, que había sido alcanzado por las llamas – es un reo que acaba de escapar – dijo, regresando a la realidad, se colocó su máscara y asintió, él la imitó, ambos se prepararon para pelear mientras veían como un puñado de chunin se acercaban a ellos.

Estaba recostado en su cama, algo bastante inusual, tomando en cuenta que era medio día y que todo a su alrededor estaba completamente activo, incluso podía escuchar pasos afuera de su recámara, pues el cuartel solía estar activo a esa hora del día, pero definitivamente para él no todo iba con normalidad, seguía pensando en la misión pasada, en su distracción, en el motivo de su distracción y en las consecuencias de dicha distracción, si bien era cierto que el asunto no había pasado a mayores, la idea le preocupaba bastante, sobre todo sabiendo que en un futuro podrían haber misiones mucho más complicadas, donde una distracción así podría ser demasiado perjudicial, por lo tanto, no, no podía darse el lujo de tener ese tipo de distracciones.

Su estómago ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo y el horario de comida en el cuartel era estricto, así que no tuvo muchas opciones y decidió ir y tomar la comida del día, puesto que dentro de unas horas tendría una operación encubierta, ya que últimamente muchos presos estaban escapando, aunque la mayoría de ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para escapar de la aldea, pero eso hacía el caso más sospechoso aun, así que ahora le tocaría ir a investigar.

A pesar de lo que sus oídos le habían hecho creer, el comedor no estaba del todo lleno, quizá estaba a media capacidad, decidió formarse y a la distancia logró verla, estaba allí, sentada mientras almorzaba y conversaba muy alegremente con Fuji, y de nuevo lo sintió, si, lo sintió, aquella sensación tan parecida, o quizá la misma que le invadió en aquella misión donde ella salió herida, y por un momento sintió como su estómago se revolvió y el hambre desapareció, pero no podía darse el lujo de saltarse la comida, suspiró, y decidió que por hoy era mejor comer en algún sitio, fuera de esas instalaciones.

La misión de ese día sí que sería bastante complicada, esta vez acudió a ella todo el escuadrón, y, para hacerse las cosas un poco más fáciles, había decidido formar pareja con Tenzo y no con Matsu, pues era claro que a ella atribuía sus distracciones recientes. Debían infiltrarse en la prisión e investigar los movimientos que ahí dentro se llevaban a cabo, puesto que era algo complicado pensar que reos escaparan de ella, tomando en cuenta que los reos de dicha prisión no eran considerados de alta peligrosidad.

Ahora debían permanecer en completo silencio durante toda la noche, evitarse aquello de cenas en cajas con formas de rostros y en todo caso, comer municiones. El plan estaba así; se formarían tres parejas, dos vigilaban mientras la otra estaba de apoyo, las parejas que vigilaban entraban por los ductos de ventilación para recorrer todo el lugar, mientras que la pareja de apoyo yacía fuera de la instalación, escondidos por ahí, todos debían turnarse.

-senpai – su turno como pareja de apoyo había sido interrumpido por la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento – he encontrado esto –

Era un documento con una especie de código, además de unas coordenadas y un par de nombres que jamás en su vida había escuchado.

-Tenzo – le hizo una seña con los dedos, indicándole que debía suplir a la persona que había llegado con aquel documento, él asintió y desapareció del lugar en un segundo – gracias – enrolló aquel papel y lo guardó.

-creo que debo ir a tomar mi lugar, senpai – hizo una pequeña reverencia, justo cuando estaba por saltar la tomó de la mano, interrumpiéndola.

-no tiene caso – nuevamente regresó su mano a la posición en la que la tenía con anterioridad – su turno termina como en cinco minutos –

Ella asintió y se sentó sobre la rama del árbol en la que estaban con las piernas cruzadas.

El alba estaba casi a punto de aparecer en el horizonte, al parecer hoy no iban a poder descubrir algo sobre aquellas repetitivas fugas, a menos claro que en aquel papel que Matsu había logrado hurtar se escondiera algo relacionado.

De pronto un estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-la prisión explotó –

Ambos salieron de sus posiciones mientras la onda expansiva mandaba a volar un sinfín de hojas y ramas que les entorpecían el camino hacia dicha prisión, en cuestión de treinta segundos llegaron al lugar, la mitad de la instalación se hallaba en ruinas, y por un segundo, una crisis emocional invadió su cabeza, ¿por dónde debía comenzar?

-senpai – a la distancia logró ver a Kaoru que se aproximaba a ellos junto con Tezuka, que colgaba de su cuello inconsciente – descubrimos unos documentos –

Su compañero se agachó y dejó a Tezuka sobre el suelo mientras quitaba su armadura y comenzaba a limpiar aquella sangre con un paño, una varilla metálica que salió volando con la explosión le había atravesado un costado del estómago.

– justo cuando Tezuka estaba por tomarlos, esa sección de la prisión explotó –

Tomó aquel trozo de varilla metálica y de un tirón lo sacó, provocando que su compañero apretara los dientes mientras el sudor se acumulaba en su frente.

-eran documentos de ANBU, expedientes, había un hombre de capa negra y máscara hablando con el guardia, toda la prisión, los reos, todo ahí está organizado – tomó un trozo de gasa, lo enroscó en su dedo índice y lo introdujo en el agujero que había dejado aquel trozo de varilla, sacó su dedo, dejando ahí la gasa e introdujo de la misma forma otro pedazo.

-te voy a pedir que lleves a Tezuka a un lugar seguro, Tenzo y yo nos encargaremos de esto –

El menor asintió y de nuevo tomó a su compañero herido, pasando el brazo de éste tras su cuello – senpai – le interrumpió – perdimos contacto con Fuji y Matsu –

Entonces sintió como algo se removió en su estómago y tragó grueso, asintió y fue directo a aquella zona que ahora estaba convertida en escombros.

-Fuji-kun, Fuji-kun –

Estaban bajo lo que precia un trozo de concreto, tenía una pierna prensada con una viga de madera, y justo a su lado estaba su compañero, inconsciente, un hilo de sangre bajaba por su empolvado rostro y tenía aquella viga sobre el estómago.

El polvo del aire entraba por su nariz y saturaba su garganta, incluso con sus mejores reflejos, jamás podría haber esquivado aquella explosión.

-Fuji-kun – agitaba su hombro, pero su compañero no daba señales de despertar, después de todo, de no haber sido por él, quizá ella ahora estaría en peores condiciones.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos y suspiró, pues que salieran de esa situación ahora dependía solo de ella. Con la pierna que tenía libre comenzó a empujar aquel trozo de concreto que les había servido de protección, pero pesaba más de lo quería, definitivamente con la fuerza de una pierna no podría sacarlo del camino.

Hizo un sello, en ese momento un par de pilares de roca salieron del suelo y levantaron aquel trozo del concreto provocando que una nube de polvo les callera encima de nuevo, se sacudió la cara con las manos y al fin se pudo liberar de aquella viga que había logrado lastimarla más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, a lo lejos lograba escuchar algunas explosiones y el choque de instrumentos metálicos, ella lo sabía, algo definitivamente andaba mal, limpió el rostro de su compañero y notó que aquella herida en su cabeza era bastante profunda, antes de auxiliarlo hizo una invocación; una pequeña águila mensajera, aquellas que solía invocar en emergencias.

Con un poco de dificultad logró levantar a su compañero y lo colocó sobre su espalda, se alejó unos cuantos metros de los escombros, y entonces, se dividió en dos, por un lado, estaba su compañero, aquel que siempre la protegía y con quien podía platicar horas de una forma realmente profunda y por el otro, aquel hombre del que siempre había estado enamorada, que era siempre amable y le acompañaba casi en todo su tiempo libre.

Era estúpido pensarlo, sacudió su cabeza y contuvo sus impulsos, así que comenzó a limpiar la herida de su compañero, la sangre no parecía cesar, así que, sin detenerse a pensarlo, sacó aquella aguja y el hilo que siempre cargaba en su pequeño kit de emergencia y comenzó a suturar aquella abertura de casi cinco centímetros con el fin de detener el sangrado.

Para terminar con el poco de tranquilidad que le quedaba, su compañero despertó, y no en el mejor momento.

-Fuji-kun por favor aguanta solo un poco – respiraba profundo con tanta frecuencia, que cuando menos lo notó, estaba completamente agitada, su compañero le apretaba las ropas mientras algunos jadeos salían de su boca, la sangre aún no cesaba del todo y la mitad del rostro de él estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que sus manos, a lo lejos seguía escuchando el choque de metales acompañados de jadeos, lograba observar los reflejos de rayos y fuego, escuchaba el crujir de la madera de Tenzo, y definitivamente algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien.

-por favor Fuji-kun, espera aquí – le había colocado una gasa sobre la herida suturada, y también había limpiado su rostro – debo ir a ayudar a Kakashi-senpai –

Lo dejó sentado en el suelo, recargado en el tronco de un árbol y partió hacia donde estaba aquella lucha.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, aquí un capitulo más :) como podrán ver, algunos días no subo nada y otros días subo doble, todo depende de como vaya la escuela :)... y pues nada, he visto que ya van una par de decenas de persona que visitan mi fic y se quedan el capítulo uno, supongo que es porque se ve bastante flojo, pero bueno, creo que la historia ha ido tomando un poco de cuerpo con el paso del tiempo, en este capítulo hay como que un poco de cosillas emocionantes. Lo juro, traté de mantener la personalidad de Kakashi lo más apegada a la "realidad", pero es complicado intentar acertar en este tipo de casos, pues como ven, en el manga este hombre es más solitario que un oso o algo así.

En fin, he visto que han visitado la historia personas extranjeras y pues nada, me causa emoción. Pero bueno, espero me dejen su comentario, si la historia les parece mal estructurada o si Kakashi se esta desviando mucho de su personalidad, si Matsu les cae gorda, en fin, lo que sea, es bienvenido, sin más espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Se escondió entre el follaje de un árbol, observando la batalla a la distancia, había dos enemigos, uno con una capa negra y máscara y otro que, si bien recordaba, era un prisionero que hace poco había intentado escapar, Tenzo luchaba contra aquel prisionero, aunque al ser su elemento, madera, no había sido la mejor idea, cualquier clon o técnica servía como combustible para su oponente.

Junto a ellos estaba Kakashi, luchando contra aquel hombre de la máscara, su combate era cuerpo a cuerpo, con nada más que un kunai, le sorprendió ver como él no había sido capaz de tocar a su enemigo aún, así que, evadiendo cualquier regla sobre dignidad y honor, decidió apoyar a Tenzo y atacó a aquel prisionero por la espalda.

Lo atacó desde arriba, enroscó sus piernas en el cuello de aquel hombre y sin más clavó su katana en el cráneo de su oponente, de un salto se posicionó a un lado de su compañero.

-gracias, Matsu – Tenzo tenía diversas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, se miraba agitado y bastante cansado.

-no te preocupes – le sonrió – es fácil atacar desde la espalda, el problema es que ya nos vio ahora –

Kakashi estaba haciendo retroceder a su enemigo, de a poco, ella se posicionó justo detrás del hombre enmascarado y su mirada se cruzó con la de Kakashi, ambos se entendieron, en ese momento la madera de Tenzo aprisionó a aquel hombre mientras Kakashi lo atacaba con una bola de fuego.

-nada mal – una voz los hizo girar la vista, ese hombre enmascarado estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, ¿acaso había desaparecido de ahí, o solo se trataba de un clon?

Lanzó un sello explosivo hacia ese extraño sujeto, pero aquel kunai pareció pasar de largo, en un segundo, ese hombre apareció junto a ella y la atacó con un kunai, se alejó lo más rápido posible, pero terminó con una herida en la mejilla derecha, una herida que por poco dañaba su ojo.

Los tres comenzaron a atacar a aquel sujeto que parecía implacable, solo con mirarse se coordinaban para no dañar a un compañero con alguna técnica, todo parecía ser en vano, en ese instante, el peliplata realizó su técnica, de inmediato ese sonido característico que ya conocían se hizo presente, era el chidori, ella se posicionó delante del enemigo, llamando su atención, en ese momento logró ver como Kakashi lo atacaba por detrás con aquella técnica, ya todo estaba terminado, sin esperarlo, la mano de Kakashi junto con aquella técnica mortal atravesaron el cuerpo de su enemigo, como si se tratara de aire, y entonces ella lo supo, sabía que estaba en problemas, en un movimiento desesperado tropezó, su cuerpo se hizo un par de centímetros hacia atrás, y sin pensar en absolutamente nada, logró tomar el brazo del mayor, deteniendo de esta forma el ataque a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

Y ahora lo había dejado desprotegido, su mete en ese momento trabajó a un millón de revoluciones en un segundo, logró ver los ojos desorbitados de Kakashi, de alguna forma lo que acababa de pasar le había afectado en un modo que ella no podía entender, pero no era bueno.

Su vista alcanzó a ver al enemigo detrás de Kakashi, estaba a punto de clavar un kunai en la espalda de él, reaccionó como pudo, como siempre, sin pensar mucho, tomó impulso con su cuerpo y tiró del brazo de Kakashi lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de aquel lugar.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, los ojos de Kakashi la seguían mirando, con aquella misma expresión horrorizada, Tenzo estaba justo al lado del enmascarado, logró atravesarlo con varias estacas de madera, ella, tenía la intensión de esquivar aquel kunai, pero aquello, solo quedó en una intensión, un dolor punzante invadió su estómago, por un momento el aire de sus pulmones la abandonó, se miró justo donde aquel objeto estaba clavado, con una mano temblorosa lo sacó y lo botó a un lado, sus piernas se aguadaron y sin poder evitarlo cayó, apenas logró apoyar una rodilla en el suelo, y en un segundo Kakashi estaba su lado, tomando su mano ensangrentada, la rodeo de la cintura y se sentó en el suelo, jalándola junto con él.

-estaré bien – afirmó más para sí misma, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, observaba como Tenzo aseguraba al enmascarado, y como Kakashi sacaba con desesperación su pequeño kit de emergencia y tomaba una gasa comenzando a hacer presión en aquella herida – senpai – llamó la atención del mayor – estaré bien – él solamente la miró, su rostro estaba completamente ajeno a cualquier expresión, solo la miró a los ojos, por un rato que ella definitivamente consideró largo.

Con su mano libre tomo aquella que trataba de detener su sangrado y con un movimiento suave la retiró, inspeccionando por ella misma la gravedad de su herida, suspiró, suspiró al darse cuenta que aquella herida era más grave de lo hubiese esperado, pero estaba segura de que no era mortal, no si se trataba a tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Matsu? –

Ella lo miró a los ojos, miró sus ojos que de a poco, comenzaban a revelar cierta tristeza y suspiró, con bastante seriedad.

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta, senpai – suspiró y llamo con la mano a Tenzo.

-estaría genial que hicieras un pequeño tapón de madera –

El castaño asintió, y de su dedo poco a poco comenzó e emerger un pequeño trozo de madera redondeado. Kakashi lo tomó, lo envolvió en gasa y suspiró.

-Tenzo, sostenla –

La tomó de ambos brazos y con el peso de su cuerpo contuvo sus piernas, Kakashi poco a poco comenzó a introducir aquel pequeño trozo de madera, poco a poco el dolor se iba agudizando, comenzaba a marearse mientras apretaba los dientes, su vista se estaba haciendo borrosa a causa de aquel intenso dolor que parecía no se iba a terminar nunca.

\- ¡ Matsu! -

Vertió el agua de su cantimplora en el rostro de su compañera, provocando que ella despertara bastante exaltada, se había desmayado después de que introdujera aquel pequeño tapón en su herida, debía admitir que tenía bastante resistencia al dolor, sin decir más la tomó en brazos, su misión, aunque con demasiados altibajos, había resultado un éxito.

Llegaron los refuerzos, que por ahora habían ayudado al escuadrón a llegar al hospital, ya que, a excepción de él, todos habían resultado con alguna herida.

De nueva cuenta estaba recostado en su cama, era quizá media noche, quizá era más tarde, por hoy había quedado exento de misiones, puesto que su escuadrón estaba en recuperación después de aquella misión pesada.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que "ella" había salido herida, dos días desde que accidentalmente casi la mata con su raikiri, dos días desde que tomó aquella decisión, nunca pasó por su mente que decidir algo así se le fuera a complicar tanto, nunca le pasó eso de sentir que se arrepentiría de una decisión, y, aunque ya sabía que era lo mejor, no quería hacerlo… pero ya estaba hecho, ya había hablado con Hokage-sama y con su escuadrón.

Decidió que era una buena idea ir a dar un paseo nocturno, o por lo menos, ir a tomar un vaso de agua, así que, sin más, salió de su habitación con aquella "pijama", su pantalón negro y su camiseta sin mangas, que le llegaba a la mitad de la cara, caminó por el pasillo, el cuartel estaba vacío, generalmente las noches eran las más activas para ANBU, justo cuando llegó a aquella zona amplia del comedor se detuvo, la vio, de pie junto a una de las ventanas, estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior, tenía el cabello suelto, una playera holgada que le llegaba un poco más abajo del ombligo y un short negro de licra. No lo pudo evitar, se acercó a ella sin decir nada, pues algo le decía que desde el día en que anunció su retiro de ANBU, ella lo había estado evitando.

\- ¿no puedes dormir? – ella ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió mirando por la ventana, con una expresión bastante similar a la tristeza, pero algo distinta.

-no – respondió secamente – quisiera entender por qué –

-algo te preocupa – seguía de pie a su lado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando, igual que ella, por la ventana.

-eso es seguro, senpai – y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro – pero no sé qué es, no sé si es tristeza, miedo, enojo – y suspiró – o angustia –

\- ¿Por qué te sientes así? –

Y entonces ella se giró para verlo.

-porque te vas, senpai – de nuevo se giró, y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, mirando al suelo.

-no tengo derecho a enfadarme, pero creo que lo estoy, un poco solamente, tengo miedo, porque, me confié, me confié de que siempre estarías ahí con nosotros, con tu experiencia y tu buen juicio, y ahora, voy a estar sola… -

Un par de pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, pero de inmediato las limpió y suspiró.

-estoy triste, porque te vas senpai, te vas y sé que es para alejarte de mí, y eso creo me está matando –

Se acercó un par de pasos a ella, pero lo detuvo con un gesto y negó con la cabeza.

-no te culpo senpai, no pienses que lo hago – se puso de pie, y levantó la mirada – al final de todo creo que fui yo quien rompió las reglas, quien pensó de más –

La vio con toda la intensión de alejarse, y entonces tomó su mano, deteniendo su marcha.

-lo siento, Matsu – ella se detuvo y lo miró.

-esta es una de esas cosas con las que no puedo, es una de esas cosas que me es difícil contener, no puedo darme el lujo de más distracciones como las ultimas, no puedo permitir que el escuadrón y la misión estén en riesgo siempre por mi causa, por mi falta de concentración –

Ella dejó de resistirse a su agarre, aún con la mirada en el suelo.

-Matsu – se acercó a ella, y colocó ambas manos en su cintura – lo siento –

Y ella asintió, acercándose un par de pasos, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-supongo que debe ser así – al fin lo miró a los ojos y acercó sus manos a su rostro – lo siento, senpai – tomó su máscara, y con una lentitud casi exasperante la bajó, solo un poco.

Y entonces lo entendió, se agacho, para quedar a la altura de ella y sin pensarlo más la besó, la besó de una forma lenta y suave, apenas rozando sus labios mientras que sus manos apretaban la cintura de la chica con algo de desesperación, sintió como ella apoyaba las manos en su pecho y al final, cuando un arrepentimiento enorme apareció de golpe en su conciencia, mordió el labio de la chica, con frustración, aquello había sido una idiotez.

-te prometo que todo esto que es incorrecto, quedará en el olvido, senpai – se chupó el labio inferior y le colocó la máscara, y se alejó, su respiración estaba realmente agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí, al final, hizo una reverencia y se alejó de él con paso veloz.

Y al final aquello había sido todo, aquel sentimiento o impulso que casi lo llevan a la desgracia habían culminado en eso, un beso a medias que solo había empeorado las cosas y un vacío enorme en su pecho.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! aquí de nuevo yo haciendo expreso mi trauma hacia Kakashi, y pues bueno, he visto a muchos nuevos lectores y en fin... espero que verdad les guste la historia, así sea solo una persona la que siga aquí conmigo, para mi es motivación más que suficiente para continuar con esto. Y pues nada, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad y leer mi historia.

* * *

Los últimos días se habían pasado inusualmente inactivos, aunque agitados, tenía quizá un par de semanas desde que aquella guerra había culminado, ya hacia una semana que había salido del hospital, pues tenía algunas heridas tanto internas como externas que debían curarse, además de que habían decidido dejarlo en observación un tiempo.

Debido a que algunas zonas de la aldea habían sido destruidas, entre ellas la zona en la que se encontraba su apartamento, se vio en la necesidad de vivir, temporalmente, en una posada que estaba cerca de la entrada principal, justo ahora se dirigía a la oficina de Tsunade-sama, puesto que últimamente había sido llamado para la organización de nuevos escuadrones, evaluaciones de ascenso a jounin, y demás.

Debía admitir que la agitación de todos esos días lo estaban fastidiando, puesto que nunca se consideró bueno para todos esos rollos administrativos y diplomáticos, pero al ser él una de las máximas figuras de autoridad y representativas de la aldea, no tenía demasiadas opciones.

-Kakashi, te has retrasado un poco – Tsunade-sama estaba sentada en aquella silla de su escritorio, revisando con mucho cuidado unos papeles mientras que Shizune apilaba un montón en una esquina de la oficina – como lo habrás notado, no he tenido mucho tiempo para especificarlo en casos particulares de algunos ninjas de la aldea, pero bueno –

Suspiró.

-por el momento he pensado en asignarte a ti la división de ANBU –

Y entonces él suspiró, sabiendo que definitivamente un temporal complicado se le vendría encima.

-sé que conoces a todos, o por lo menos a la mayoría de los integrantes, sé que conoces la forma en que trabajan y se administran, además, creo que debes comenzar a familiarizarte con eso de priorizar las misiones y demás –

Y lo entendió, sabía a donde iba todo ello, comprendía el estrés y las prisas de Tsunade-sama, y, aunque la noticia aún no era oficial, ya lo sospechaba, es más, sabía que era algo inevitable, y asintió.

-por ahora quiero que te encargues de esto – le dejó un expediente sobre el escritorio, mientras ella seguía observando aquellos papeles con mucho cuidado – hemos perdido demasiados compañeros con la guerra, no me puedo dar el lujo de tener más bajas, así que Shizune te va a acompañar para explicarte lo que procede con ella –

Y su mente comenzó a atar cabos en un segundo, ANBU, "ella", no era como que las mujeres en ANBU abundaran, eran, hasta donde sabía, un puñado solamente y conociendo su suerte, solo suspiró de imaginárselo.

Salió de la oficina con Shizune detrás y miró, al fin, aquel expediente, y sí, para su "suerte" se trataba de ella, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de Shizune que de seguro decía algo importante, pero no pudo evitar ponerse a recopilar toda la información que estuvo navegando en su mente durante todos esos años, así como la que tenía en sus manos.

Estaba leyendo aquel expediente, y lo que había escrito en aquellas hojas no le gusto para nada, había un sinfín de información, número de misiones, número de bajas provocadas, edad, aquel dato que había sido desconocido para él durante tantos años y al final, en su información médica, estaban sus padecimientos:

" _Crecimiento anormal en una porción del nervio óptico derecho, probabilidad de ceguera del 75%, probabilidad de metástasis del 89%_

 _Síntomas:_

 _Desmayos, mareos, probable pérdida de memoria a corto plazo"_

Detuvo su marcha un momento, y miró a Shizune con bastante seriedad - ¿esto que dice aquí es absoluto? –

-no – suspiró con cierto deje de tristeza

– los mareos y desmayos si le han ocurrido en más de un par de ocasiones, incluso durante las batallas, y eso le ha provocado lesiones serias, hace un año casi muere porque fue atravesada por una estaca de madera y un mareo no la dejó reaccionar, ayer estaban regresando al fin de una misión que duró un par de semanas y se desmalló en el camino, no reaccionó hasta apenas hace un par de horas, su estado está empeorando día con día, por eso debes poner mayor énfasis en este caso que en cualquier otro trabajo que tengas ahora, ella está muriendo y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más shinobis –

Siguió mirando aquel expediente por un puñado de segundos más, ahí estaba su foto, era una foto distinta, más actual, sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco, su rostro era un poco más alargado, sus ojos se veían cansados y ese brillo que recordaba en ellos había desaparecido y por alguna razón, su gesto daba la impresión de cierta infelicidad.

\- ¿Kakashi, me escuchas? –

Reaccionó y asintió – sí, claro –

Siguió su marcha con Shizune a su lado y en unos cuantos minutos llegaron al hospital, caminaron hacia el área reservada, y entonces vio algo que no le gustó, de nuevo.

-senpia – Fuji estaba sentado en una banca que estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Matsu se encontraba, y por su apariencia, se podría decir que tenía ahí bastante tiempo, incluso seguía conservando el uniforme - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Lo miró con bastante seriedad, intentando digerir la mirada de reproche que su excompañero le regalaba.

-he venido por Matsu – respondió, regresó aquel expediente a Shizune, quien estaba aún a su lado, sin decir una sola palabra.

-yo creo que ya ha tenido suficiente de ti, senpai – se puso de pie, frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-no lo creo así – respondió fastidiado, caminó en dirección a la puerta y detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió la mano de Fuji, que sostenía su hombro con fuerza.

Se giró para verle, serio sin decir absolutamente nada.

-yo creo que, si ha tenido suficiente de ti, y puedo comprender que ignores esa parte, pues tú no has convivido con ella estos años, tú no has dedicado todos los días de estos últimos años a erradicar esa depresión que se hizo crónica en ella, tú no has tenido que observar como una chica tan alegre cambió y perdió el brillo en sus ojos, no has tenido que observar a lo largo de los años sus cambios a raíz de tu partida, yo si lo he visto, todo, y por eso te digo que ya ha tenido suficiente de ti –

\- ¿eso es lo que crees entonces? – suspiró sin quitarle la mirada de encima – aunque así fuera, tengo trabajo que hacer –

Siguió caminando zafándose de aquel agarre retador y entró a aquella habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, colocó el seguro y entonces la miró, ella estaba ahí, sentada en aquella camilla de sábanas blancas, su cabello largo y ondulado ahora era un poco más corto y estaba completamente desaliñado, su piel había perdido aquel color bronceado apiñonado, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, incluso podría pensar que en ese momento ella se veía mucho mayor que él.

-ignora a Fuji-kun, por favor – habló sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos – tiene una tendencia incontrolable a hablar de más –

-hola, Matsu –

Y entonces ella lo miró, y tal como había mencionado Fuji, sus ojos eran distintos.

-hola, senpai – saludó con bastante sequedad - ¿a qué debo tu presencia? –

\- ¿estas molesta? – fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza, y entonces ella, al final, sonrió.

-claro que no, ¿Por qué debería estarlo? –

-tenía que preguntarlo –

-claro – suspiró - ¿entonces, que haces aquí? – desvió el tema por completo.

-me haré cargo de ti por ahora –

Ella arrugó el entrecejo con algo de disgusto - ¿tu, por qué tú? –

\- ¿quieres que alguien más lo haga? – preguntó retador.

Entonces ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos, y al final suspiró – supongo que si fuera Fuji-kun apenas me dejaría respirar – se encogió de hombros – entonces si tienes mi expediente, puedes agregar a los síntomas "vista borrosa en el ojo derecho y pérdida de sensibilidad frecuente en la mano derecha" apenas hoy que desperté me he dado cuenta, seguramente ya comenzó la metástasis –

Se dejó caer en la camilla y suspiró profundamente un par de veces.

Entonces se acercó y se sentó en la misma camilla, a lado de ella.

-Matsu – y ella giró sus ojos y lo miró – logré leer en ese expediente que hay una posible cura, y que además de ello tienes programada una operación –

-lo sé – torció los labios – pero nada es apuesta segura, lo sabes, ¿no? –

Asintió y suspiró – por ahora, ya puedes salir del hospital, debo ir con Tsunade-sama a programar algo importante, espero verte después –

Ella suspiró y asintió.

Salió de aquella habitación de hospital, comprobando que su antiguo compañero ANBU seguía sentado en aquella banca con una expresión bastante inconforme – no te preocupes – fue el primero en hablar después de aquel áspero encuentro – estará bien, cuidaré de ella –

Continuó con su camino.

-espero que esta vez no salgas huyendo –

Detuvo sus pasos al oír aquella frase con un irritante tono sarcástico.

-no te olvides de los rangos, Fuji – sin siquiera girarse a verlo reanudó su marcha, directo a la torre Hokage.

Llegó en un pis a aquella oficina, de nuevo observó a una muy ocupada Tsunade-sama, que leía aquellos documentos muy concentrada y aplicaba uno que otro sello.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi? – preguntó sin girarse a verlo.

-debemos adquirir aquella raíz lo antes posible – y entonces ella al fin lo miró – ha presentado dos síntomas nuevos al parecer, visión defisciente en el ojo derecho y pérdida de sensibilidad en una extremidad, aunque son síntomas momentáneos –

-bien – sacó una pequeña hoja de color azul de un cajón y la selló.

– esta es una petición que realicé apenas el día de ayer por la noche, debes ir al país de la hierba por aquella raíz, en cuanto puedas –

-iré acompañado, si no es inconveniente, Hokage-sama –

Ella lo observó por un momento y asintió – tu sabes lo que es mejor Kakashi –

Hizo una reverencia y salió de aquella oficina con toda la intensión de alistarse para aquella misión.


	10. Chapter 10

Salió de aquella habitación de hospital, comprobando que su antiguo compañero ANBU seguía sentado en aquella banca con una expresión bastante inconforme – no te preocupes – fue el primero en hablar después de aquel áspero encuentro – estará bien, cuidaré de ella –

Continuó con su camino.

-espero que esta vez no salgas huyendo –

Detuvo sus pasos al oír aquella frase con un irritante tono sarcástico.

-no te olvides de los rangos, Fuji – sin siquiera girarse a verlo reanudó su marcha, directo a la torre Hokage.

Llegó en un pis a aquella oficina, de nuevo observó a una muy ocupada Tsunade-sama, que leía aquellos documentos muy concentrada y aplicaba uno que otro sello.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi? – preguntó sin girarse a verlo.

-debemos adquirir aquella raíz lo antes posible – y entonces ella al fin lo miró – ha presentado dos síntomas nuevos al parecer, visión defisciente en el ojo derecho y pérdida de sensibilidad en una extremidad, aunque son síntomas momentáneos –

-bien – sacó una pequeña hoja de color azul de un cajón y la selló.

– esta es una petición que realicé apenas el día de ayer por la noche, debes ir al país de la hierba por aquella raíz, en cuanto puedas –

-iré acompañado, si no es inconveniente, Hokage-sama –

Ella lo observó por un momento y asintió – tu sabes lo que es mejor Kakashi –

Hizo una reverencia y salió de aquella oficina con toda la intensión de alistarse para aquella misión.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, el sol ya había cambiado de posición y el día comenzaba a refrescarse, iba camino al apartamento de Matsu con su mochila a la espalda lista, su apartamento estaba justo frente a aquel parque central en donde los árboles abundaban, en el último piso de un edificio rojo, pues según sus fuentes, desde que se había convertido oficialmente en un adulto, decidió dejar el cuartel.

Subió por aquella escalera de emergencias hasta llegar a la ventana que daba a la cocina de aquella chica – hola – apenas saludó se encontró con un kunai que tuvo que esquivar y una Matsu parada justo frente a él con otro kunai en la mano - ¿no me esperabas, cierto? –

Ella suspiró y dejó aquella arma sobre la barra de la cocina.

-lo siento senpai, no estoy acostumbrada a que entren por mi ventana –

Entró al apartamento y como si fuera algo común para él estar ahí, pasó a la sala y dejó su mochila sobre uno de aquellos sofás de color rosa pálido.

\- ¿vas a viajar, senpai? – preguntó mientras observaba aquella mochila, que, a decir verdad, se veía bastante cargada.

-si – simplemente asintió y caminó de regreso a la cocina - ¿estás cocinando? – comenzó a revisar un par de ollas que estaban sobre la estufa, en una había arroz blanco y en otra unas cuantas verduras cocidas con carne y una salsa obscura, metió el dedo meñique en aquel guisado, con la misma mano bajó su máscara y lo probó, se trataba de salsa de soya – pero no voy a viajar solo –

No escuchó nada más que silencio, se giró para observar si aún estaba acompañado, y justo detrás de la barra estaba ella jugando con aquel kunai mientras miraba por la ventana, parecía triste, parecía que momentáneamente había viajado a algún lugar lejano.

-oye, Matsu – llamó su atención, entonces ella se giró de golpe, aún con aquella seriedad nostálgica en la cara - ¿estás aquí? –

-si – respondió entre dientes – lo siento senpai – se revolvió el cabello y suspiró, de nuevo – me decías que no vas a viajar solo –

Asintió mientras tomaba un par de platos que estaban en un mueble alto y comenzó a servir dos porciones de aquella comida, puso ambos platos sobre la barra, uno delante de otro, y tomó uno de aquellos bancos altos y se sentó, siendo imitado por la chica que tenía enfrente.

Ella comenzó a revolotear la comida con pereza, sin meter un solo bocado a su boca.

-hoy en la noche debo salir – ella seguía sin prestarle mucha atención – así que te espero a las diez en la entrada principal, irás conmigo –

Dejó de lado aquel dilema con su comida y lo miró - ¿yo? –

-claro, después de todo eres tú quien necesita esas raíces – agachó la mirada y asintió discretamente – además, el que estés encerrada aquí no creo que te haga bien alguno – y entonces ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros – así que te voy a ver ahí para partir al país de la hierba, son tres días de camino –

Ella asintió con evidente emoción.

-entonces come, el camino será largo y debes tener energía –

Y como si se tratara de una orden, comenzó a engullir lo servido en aquel plato, al igual que él.

Estaba vagando por la aldea, de nuevo, con su mochila a la espalda, había dado aviso a Tsunade-sama de la hora y fecha de salida al país de la hierba y justo ahora se dirigía, a paso lento, a alguna zona despejada para poder leer un poco y relajarse.

La verdad era que haber visto a aquella chica después de tantos años le había logrado remover ciertas fibras que había creído extintas, en el hospital la había visto con aquella bata enorme blanca y una sábana sobre su cuerpo, algo completamente ajeno a lo que había visto hace no mucho cuando llegó de sorpresa a su apartamento. Si bien era cierto que su cambio de humor era casi de miedo, su físico había mejorado, debía admitir, puesto que ya no era aquella niña de 17 años, ahora era una mujer con un desarrollo y crecimiento concretados, una mujer de 23 años, que de acuerdo a las costumbres actuales tenía la edad perfecta para formar una familia.

Sus piernas se habían alargado, y lo pudo observar gracias a aquel short negro que solía usar cuando estaba de descanso, además usaba una blusa negra sin mangas con un cierre en el pecho que no solía dejar completamente cerrado, así que definitivamente no le fue difícil percatarse del desarrollo de aquella mujer que había conocido desde aquella edad en que los niños juegan con palos de madera en la tierra.

Le fue imposible no recordar la última vez que la vio, la última vez que hablaron, la forma en que ella se acercó a él temblorosa y lo besó mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, recordó el esfuerzo abismal que tuvo que hacer para no dejarse llevar por sus bajos impulsos, recordó la frustración que vivió al sentir como ella se alejaba de su cuerpo, aún más sabiendo, creyendo que no la volvería a ver y no pudo evitar suspirar.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y se encaminó a uno de aquellos árboles en donde solía recostarse a leer aquella novela que sabía prácticamente de memoria.

El trinar de cientos de pájaros lo hizo abrir lentamente los ojos, se había quedado dormido con aquel libro sobre el rostro, bostezó y guardo su preciada obra en el bolsillo que solía llevar atado a la cintura, entonces observó el cielo, el sol había pasado a ser solo un mito, en cambio un color oscuro y espeso se había instalado allí arriba, sus instintos le dijeron que ya era bastante tarde, así que, sin más, saltó para dirigirse a aquel punto de reunión.

Caminaba tranquilamente, o mejor dicho, lentamente, ya que la tranquilidad en su cabeza ciertamente era nula, por alguna razón que no comprendía estaba un poco ansioso, cosa definitivamente extraña en él, ya que sabía de sobra que era muy poco probable que algo llegara a inquietarle, estaba llegando a la puerta principal de Konoha, y a lo lejos, logró observar la silueta de aquella chica, llevaba unos pantalones negros muy similares a los suyos, y una blusa sin mangas de cuello redondo, sus guantes negros sin dedos y su cabello suelto, y nuevamente, completamente desaliñado, al parecer eso ya era una costumbre en ella. Estaba recargada en uno de los costados de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un pie apoyado en el muro, se miraba inquieta, y demasiado seria.

-te ves bastante vieja con esa expresión – y ella solamente suspiró, relajando su postura.

-no sé cómo dudé en tomarme esa taza de café, supongo que olvide tu costumbre a retrasarte, senpai –

Cuando ella se giró hacia la salida, una tenue luz provocada por las lámparas callejeras iluminó su rostro desde otro ángulo, entonces logró observar en la mejilla de la chica una pequeña zona con una coloración roja, entonces su curiosidad, o quizá su carácter demasiado relajado hicieron que abriera la boca.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió ahí? –

\- ¿Dónde? – se tocó la mejilla para después sonreír con nerviosismo – no es nada senpai – entonces miró aquellos ojos severos y suspiró – vino hace un momento Fuji-kun a despedirse y pellizcó mi mejilla, ¿sucede algo? –

Lo observó demasiado extrañada y entonces él negó – para nada – le hizo una seña con la mano y entonces comenzaron a caminar.

-senpai – habló con voz baja – estaba recordando, el país del té queda a un día y medio de camino ¿tienes otros planes, o por qué haremos tanto tiempo? –

Él suspiró – por tu condición no podemos llevar un ritmo tan acelerado, por lo tanto, tendremos que ir caminando y haciendo posada cuando sea necesario –

Y entonces ella asintió con un deje de tristeza.

-entonces – ella se giró a verlo, mientras que él miraba al frente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos – supongo que Fuji logró al final su cometido –

Y entonces fue ella quien miró al frente, huyendo de sus ojos serios.

-no es algo de lo me enorgullezca ¿sabes? – resopló con evidente fastidio y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, como si fuera una niña – fue demasiado insistente, pero no lo puedo culpar, yo fui demasiado débil… - miró al cielo y suspiró – pero eso es algo del pasado, no pude continuar con eso… - y entonces sonrió - ¿estas interesado en esa historia, senpai? –

Sin expresar absolutamente nada siguió mirando al frente – creo que deberíamos dejar las formalidades, después de todo dejé de ser tu superior desde hace muchos años –

Y la sonrisa de la chica se amplió - ¿entonces quieres conocer mi lado irrespetuoso, Kakashi? –

-se podría decir que si – y aquella sonrisa en la menor se borró por completo, y en su lugar, un sonrojo que era evidente aún en la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente en su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

-me habían dicho que te habías vuelto demasiado seria –

La conversación rápidamente cambió de tono, pero no por eso la menor dejó de sentirse nerviosa, es más, parecía que aquel hombre de alguna forma intentaba sacarla de su zona de confort.

-supongo que si – se encogió de hombros – no sé si te habías enterado que después de que te fuiste Sarutobi-sama me nombró capitán de ese escuadrón, y la verdad es que no entendí por qué, tu sabes que era la menor de todo el equipo –

El mayor solo escuchaba mientras seguían caminado por aquel camino empedrado que estaba cubierto de charcos de agua, puesto que era pleno temporal de lluvia.

-me ponía nerviosa cada vez que íbamos a una misión, todos confiaban en mí, todos sabían que estaba ahí yo para dirigirles y para tomar buenas decisiones, pero yo no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarme, y estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo en ti, pero cuando te fuiste – suspiró largamente – me quedé sola, pensaba todos los días y todas las noches en la misión siguiente, en el siguiente plan, me la pasaba estudiando los archivos y los reportes para no tener una sola falla, se acumuló mucha tensión sobre mí, supongo que eso mismo fue lo que aceleró mi padecimiento –

-así que a eso se debió tu cambio de humor –

Y ella se encogió de hombros – supongo que esta temporada de descanso forzado me caerá bastante bien, además ya he adquirido bastante experiencia, con cada misión mi nerviosismo va disminuyendo, tu sabes que voy a estar bien –

-lo sé – respondió sin más, y un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instaló en su interior, lo cual no le agradó para nada.

Estaba sentado en el borde de una ventana, ya había pasado un día completo desde que partieron de Konoha, ahora estaba en la recámara de una posada observando la lluvia caer, el cielo estaba completamente negro, carente de cualquier luna y los relámpagos hacían el ambiente aún más sombrío, escuchó como las sábanas se removían y giró la cabeza para observar de dónde provenía es ruido a sus espaldas.

La luz exterior de aquella posada, se colaba por la ventana alumbrando levemente la habitación, alumbrándola a ella, estaba durmiendo en una de las dos camas de aquella recámara, le daba la espalda, la cual estaba descubierta por las sábanas y por aquella blusa de tirantes, lograba observar a la perfección el cambio de coloración en la piel bronceada de aquella chica, aquellos diversos tonos debidos a quemaduras o a cicatrices de distintas formas y tamaños, y entonces suspiró con mucho pesar, estaba seguro de que la vida de aquella chica no había sido fácil, incluso ahora no lo era, pues cada día que pasaba luchaba contra aquella enfermedad que se empeñaba en arrancarle la vida del cuerpo, cuando se marchó porque creyó haberse vuelto un estorbo para el equipo, jamás imaginó que las cosas darían ese giro, que al parecer, había empeorado las cosas para todos, menos para él.

Y en ese momento, en el que todo, exceptuando la lluvia, era silencio y tranquilidad, su mente era una maraña de conflictos y contradicciones, tenía en la mente tantas cosas que lo único que hacían era distraerlo, cosas quizá vanas, sin importancia.

" _fue demasiado insistente, pero no lo puedo culpar, yo fui demasiado débil"_

Eso era algo obvio, ella había tenido su historia con él y eso le molestaba de un modo que no podía, o no quería comprender, pero su mente era traicionera y lo hacía imaginar miles de cosas, que es lo que habría hecho ella con él, hasta donde llegaron, porque cuando la vio por última vez se hizo más que obvio que ella sentía algo, al punto de atreverse a besarlo.

\- ¿no piensas dormir? – la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y entonces la vio, estaba ahí acostada sobre la cama con aquellas sábanas que la cubrían hasta la cintura y recargada en su mano derecha – hay que caminar mucho aún –

-lo sé -

Se puso de pie y caminó directo a donde ella estaba y se sentó en el suelo, a lado de la cama – lo siento – dijo si verla a los ojos.

\- ¿lo sientes? -

Se recostó de nuevo, mirando aquel techo color blanco y colocó sus manos sobre su estómago - ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-creo que todas esas presiones que cayeron sobre ti cuando me fui, aceleraron tu condición, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable –

Y ella sonrió – no debes culparte por eso, la verdad es que no es algo que se pueda asegurar, además, todos esos sentimientos son parte del crecimiento profesional – se encogió de hombros – si tú no te hubieras marchado, aún seguiría siendo una subordinada –

-al parecer ves el lado bueno de las cosas –

Y ella rio bajito – con mi condición no es como si tuviera muchas opciones –

-supongo que tienes razón –

Iban caminando bajo la sombra de los árboles que se hallaban a la orilla del camino empedrado, eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, y desde el momento en que despertaron y desayunaron, no habían parado un solo momento, el gruñido del estómago femenino provocó un sonrojo en la chica.

-supongo que deberíamos parar a comer algo –

Ella sonrió nerviosa mientras rascaba su cabeza – creo que eso sería buena idea –

-justo a unos cincuenta metros adelante hay un arroyo, supongo que podemos pescar algo –

Y entonces ella sonrió mientras juntaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos, con demasiada emoción - ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? –

Y sin querer, aquella actitud un tanto infantil le provocó una pequeña sonrisa – intentaré que sea así –

Y su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio como aquella chica empuñaba sus manos mientras susurraba un "si".

Estaba recostado sobre el tierno pasto que crecía a la orilla de aquel arroyo, el sol apenas lograba colarse por las copas de los frondosos árboles, ya había juntado madera y unas cuantas piedras para iniciar con la fogata, y hace apenas unos minutos había terminado de armarla, se podría decir que lo que venía a continuación era bastante entretenido, pues veía como aquella chica estaba de pie dentro del arroyo con el agua hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en una mano tenía una estaca de madera a la que le había sacado una punta y en la otra tenía abrazada una pequeña bolsa de tela en donde ya tenía dos peces que se retorcían debido a la falta de agua.

Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, el desvelo de la noche anterior le estaba cobrando factura, tenía en la cabeza tantas cosas que al parecer no podría tener un solo momento de paz interior.

A su mente regresaron aquellos tiempos, aquellos tiempos en ANBU, cuando su compañera era una adolescente, cuando sus misiones eran tan agotadoras que decidían darse un descanso y quedarse a acampar en lugar de viajar toda la noche, llegaron los recuerdos de aquellas cenas armoniosas, cuando todos se sentaban alrededor de la fogata y bebían té, mientras alguno de ellos contaba alguna anécdota graciosa, eran buenos tiempos, definitivamente.

El olor a pescado asado llegó a su nariz, entonces abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido por quizá una hora, el sol ya empezaba a ponerse y al parecer el té ya estaba listo.

\- ¿descansaste? – se acercó a él con una taza metálica llena de un humeante y aromático té y se agachó para quedar a su altura – la comida ya está lista –

-gracias – recibió aquella taza y vio como la chica se alejaba para tomar dos de aquellos pescados y se acercó a él de nueva cuenta, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer sin decir una sola palabra.

Habían terminado de comer, habían apagado la fogata y habían enterrado las sobras, y ahora, en plena noche seguían caminando, uno junto al otro sin decir absolutamente nada, lo único que se lograba escuchar era el sonido del viento, los grillos y el pasto que se meneaba junto con los árboles, de pronto el tarareo de cierta chica comenzó a opacar aquellos sonidos.

-creí que te habías vuelto una persona con tendencia a la depresión – y ella sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

-estas son como unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿no te lo parece? – se giró a verlo mientras hacía algo así como un pequeño bailecito moviendo la cabeza - ¿Quién se deprime en vacaciones? –

\- ¿se debe a eso, o a la compañía? – entonces la sonrisa de la chica se borró.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – dejó aquel baile de lado y lo miró con insistencia - ¿Qué pretendes Kakashi? –

-absolutamente nada – respondió relajado, aun mirando al frente.

Y ella suspiró con cierto enfado – tengo una tendencia a retener recuerdos, aunque tengan demasiado tiempo – seguían caminando, ambos mirando al frente con demasiada seriedad – te hice una promesa, y yo cumplo mis promesas –

Y sin que ella dijera nada más él había comprendido a la perfección a lo que se refería, pues aquello que nunca pasó les trajo conflictos como equipo, cambió el rumbo de las vidas de ambos y entre todo ese enredo, se hizo una promesa, ella hizo una promesa, que a decir verdad nadie le había pedido tal compromiso, pero tratándose del bien del escuadrón, estaba de más discutirlo.

Solo se logró escuchar el suspirar de aquel hombre, y en silencio siguieron caminando.


	12. Chapter 12

Decidieron caminar toda la noche, el silencio predominó durante todo el camino, era un silencio incómodo, se sentía la tensión en el aire que respiraban, pero aún más tensa y nerviosa estaba ella, había estado luchando todos esos días por despegar la vista de aquel rostro relajado y somnoliento que la hacía agitarse, estaba acabando sus nervios tratando de parecer relajada, incluso indiferente, y luego él llegaba y le decía esas cosas que indirectamente querían decir todo.

Le costó tanto contener la agitación de su pecho aquella noche en la que él se acercó y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, con aquel pijama de pantalón azul y su playera negra sin mangas de cuello alto, sin su máscara, definitivamente eso era su debilidad, su rostro, sus labios, ese lunar en su barbilla, sus brazos desnudos.

Suspiró bastante frustrada y sacudió la cabeza, se alejó de su compañero un paso y continuó caminando.

\- ¿estás bien? –

Y sintió como el calor subió a su rostro mientras se maldecía internamente, se pasó la mano por el rostro y al final sonrió – sí, solo fue un mareo leve –

Miró al frente intentando ignorar la mirada insistente del mayor – si quieres podemos parar a descansar –

-no, no es necesario – sonrió mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás – estoy bien –

El mayor siguió caminando sin decir nada más.

Habían caminado todo el día, pararon a comer en un pequeño pueblo y siguieron con su camino, eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada principal de aquella aldea en donde habían acordado entregarles esas raíces y unos cuantos retoños.

Saludaron a los vigilantes, los cuales los dirigieron a aquella residencia donde vivía la persona encarga de toda la aldea.

-Kakashi-san – un hombre alto de tez morena y demasiado musculoso salió de aquella residencia y saludo de forma muy alegre y natural al peliplata – hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos –

Ambos se saludaron y tuvieron una brevísima conversación en la que se pusieron un poco al corriente de asuntos banales y algunas generalidades sobre la seguridad de la aldea, donde se enteraron de la inauguración de la feria y el tradicional baile que se hacía.

-sería para mí un placer que se presentaran al baile, las raíces y los retoños se están terminando de preparar, mañana por la tarde estarán listos, mis escoltas los llevarán ahora a una cabaña de mi propiedad para que no tengan que preocuparse por posada –

-ese señor es muy amable – mencionó inocentemente mientras caminaban atrás de aquel par de guardias que los guiaban por el corazón del pueblo hacia aquella cabaña – disculpe, ¿Cuándo es aquel baile? –

-esta noche – respondió uno de los guardias de forma muy amable – es una costumbre que se presenten todos los residentes, por lo menos a la inauguración, es una celebración por la paz que se ha mantenido en éste pueblo por eso se suele asistir sin ningún tipo de uniforme ni distinción de rangos, incluso el líder de aldea suele sentarse mezclado entre los demás habitantes –

-eso suena genial – respondió la chica con los ojos brillantes de emoción – hace demasiado tiempo que no asisto a ese tipo de cosas –

En un pis llegaron a aquella cabaña, uno de los guardias le tendió la llave al peliplata.

-los esperamos para el baile, será justo en la glorieta del centro a las once de la noche, hasta luego –

Ambos guardias se marcharon con bastante prisa y demasiado sonrientes.

-entonces… ¿debemos ir a ese baile? – la chica se giró mirando al mayor – la decisión es tuya –

-no podemos rechazar la invitación, no después del favor que nos están haciendo –

\- ¿entonces qué voy a hacer? – respondió la chica con un poco de desesperación – no equipé nada de ropa para ese tipo de cosas –

Botó su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a sacar todo de ella sin un poco de cuidado, lo único que había en esa mochila era su pantalón de pijama, una blusa con la que solía dormir y otro juego de ropa muy similar a la que tenía puesta, además claro, su ropa interior, la cual ahora estaba botada en el suelo mientras el mayor observaba todo.

\- ¿tú que te vas a poner? – se giró a preguntarle importándole poco todo el desorden que había hecho en menos de diez minutos.

-supongo que con quitarme el chaleco basta –

-claro – respondió ilusionada y se acercó al mayor apoyando las manos en el pecho de éste – la camisa que traes bajo del chaleco te sentará muy bien –

Entonces reaccionó y con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de alejó – debo – suspiró – debo ir a conseguir algo – comenzó a levantar todas las cosas que tiró en el suelo para después guardarlo en su mochila.

Se sentó en el suelo bastante frustrada cuando recordó algo de suma importancia, no había cargado con suficiente efectivo, ¿Cómo demonios iba a comprar algo para ponerse en ese dichoso baile?, tampoco podía ir con uniforme, eso sería una tremenda falta de respeto.

De pronto un puño de billetes apareció frente a su rostro – toma, con esto imagino que puedes comprarte algo –

Ella miró el efectivo y después a él – claro que no – tomó suavemente la mano de su compañero alejando de sí el dinero – no puedo aceptar tu dinero, eso sería demasiado –

\- ¿entonces que harás? – de nuevo le ofreció el efectivo y entonces ella hizo un puchero.

\- te voy a pagar cada centavo en cuanto volvamos a Konoha – se levantó con demasiada emoción y salió disparada por la ventana que estaba abierta.

Por lo mientras él se quedó dentro de aquella pequeña choza, era bastante rústica, a decir verdad, los muros estaban hechos con una especie de adobe, y justo en esa pequeña calle no había demasiada gente, los techos eran de palma y la mayoría de las construcciones eran de una sola planta.

Justo en la entrada había una pequeña sala con dos sofás y una mesita de centro, en esa misma habitación se encontraba una cama bastante amplia y una cortina color rosa claro era lo único que separaba la sala de la recámara, en el lado derecho había un pequeño pasillo en donde se encontraba una cocina bastante reducida, y justo antes de llegar a ella se encontraba una puerta de madera que indicaba la entrada al baño, era lo único que se encontraba en esa cabaña, además de las amplias ventanas que estaba casi al ras del suelo.

Decidió entrar a darse una ducha aprovechando el tiempo extra, ya que seguramente en cuanto ella llegara a la cabaña lo primero que querría hacer es ducharse.

Se estaba relajando con el agua caliente que resbalaba por su cuerpo cuando escuchó como alguien azotó la puerta de la entrada y la voz de aquella chica que parecía chillar de la emoción, lo cierto era que en realidad no había tardado casi nada, él sabía bien eso de las compras y las chicas, aquellas misiones largas en solitario que había realizado algunas veces en su vida habían estado llenas de historias y chicas, eso no lo podía negar.

Escuchó mucho revuelo al exterior de aquel baño y algo le dijo que lo mejor era que se apresurara a salir de ahí, y así lo hizo, justo cuando salió del baño vio como aquella chica se quedaba de pie en completo silencio con un notorio y casi exagerado sonrojo en el rostro, quizá la razón era simple, él había salido del baño sin nada más que una toalla enrollada en la cadera.

-sen… - se giró mirando al suelo y rascó su cabeza bastante nerviosa – debo entrar a ducharme – tomó la toalla que había dejado sobre el sofá y sin siquiera voltear a verlo entró a la ducha más rápido que un rayo, debía admitir que la reacción de la chica le había provocado un poco de diversión, después de todo, ella no era inmune a su presencia.

Estaba en la ducha, había entrado prácticamente tropezando con la puerta, no lo había podido soportar, estar a solas con él en un lugar donde nadie los conocía y estar frente a él mientras llevaba esa toalla, ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? No entendía que lo había motivado a salir de esa forma del baño, pero lo que logró comprender en ese momento era que aquella postura tan firme que tenía respecto a las promesas y cuanta cosa, se estaba yendo al demonio, entró rápidamente a la ducha con la idea de deshacerse de aquel calor que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, pues vamos, no era una santa, ella había tenido su historia, había experimentado aquello que se suele experimentar con una pareja, y quien sabe cuál era la razón, es verdad que su ex pareja tenía lo suyo y de una u otra forma le había llamado un poco la atención, pero eso jamás se compararía con lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir con un gesto tan simple como bajar su máscara o ponerse las manos en la cintura, no lo podía evitar, pasaron tantos años desde que prometió olvidar todo aquello, y al contrario, parecía que todo eso se hacía más fuerte con el tiempo y se detestaba por eso.

Había terminado al fin de ducharse, se había secado el cabello y estaba dispuesta a salir del baño cuando lo recordó; no había metido su ropa al baño, se sentó sobre la tapa de inodoro pensativa, una de sus opciones era salir en esas condiciones y vestirse en aquella recámara donde lo único que la separaba de Kakashi era esa cortina semi-transparente color rosa, o la segunda, pedirle a Kakashi que le llevara su ropa hasta el baño, lo cual obviamente incluía su ropa interior, entonces resopló exasperada, sea cual sea la opción realmente le apenaba, así que sin pensarlo más tomó una decisión.


	13. Chapter 13

-senpai – su voz salió temblorosa y se reprendió por ello con un golpe en la frente – lo siento, Kakashi – gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, como respuesta recibió un "¿sí?" que, quizá su imaginación era demasiada, pero podía jurar que se escuchaba bastante divertido - ¿podrías pasarme la ropa que he dejado sobre la cama, por favor? –

No escuchó respuesta alguna, en lugar de ello escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban y después se acercaban, dio un respingo cuando escuchó que aquel hombre tocó la puerta, y entonces, antes de abrirla suspiró largamente, se colocó detrás de la puerta con el fin de no verle absolutamente nada a excepción de su mano y entonces la abrió.

Su sonrojo incrementó al punto de casi desmayarse cuando notó que su compañero le comenzaba a pasar sus prendas una por una – eres muy agradable – comentó entre molesta y nerviosa recibiendo por respuesta un "lo sé", al final le pasó aquel vestido que se había apresurado en comprar – gracias – soltó con un suspiro de derrota y cerró la puerta.

Comenzó a cambiarse con la idea de nunca salir de ahí, la verdad es que debía admitirlo, ese hombre la desarmaba por completo, la ponía nerviosa y también la hacía vulnerable, y eso era algo que la exasperaba, y de igual forma deseaba tanto estar con él, estar a su lado, tocar su cuerpo, y es que el solo hecho de verlo caminar la hipnotizaba y le provocaba cerrar las piernas, ella lo sabía, era muy poco probable que pudiera mantener su promesa, así que simplemente se resignó, si su cuerpo cedía a sus primitivos instintos, entonces dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, ya después sería tiempo de ser desgraciada y despechada por las consecuencias, seguramente desastrosas que tendría aquello.

Estaba lista, físicamente lo estaba, porque emocionalmente para nada lo estaba, quizá nunca lo estaría, pero no podía quedarse dentro de ese baño para siempre, así que respiró profundamente y se dispuso a salir.

Justo cuando atravesó la puerta se quedó ahí de pie, pasmada, recargado en el marco de la puerta principal se encontraba él, y tal como él lo había mencionado, quitándose aquel chaleco su atuendo cambiaba por completo, sumado a ello el hecho de que no tenía puesta su máscara, en ese momento sintió que se derretía por completo, pero se contuvo, respiró y sonrió, si bien era apenas las nueve de la noche, faltaba mucho para aquel baile como para pasarse ese tiempo encerrados ahí y acabando con sus nervios.

\- ¿te parece salir a despejarte un poco? – ella suspiró y asintió acercándose a la puerta.

Entonces él, con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos le ofreció su brazo derecho mientras la miraba con una media sonrisa en el rostro, y como si se tratara de una quinceañera enamorada, sonrió estúpidamente y sin pensárselo aceptó aquel brazo y enroscó alrededor de él ambas manos.

Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente por aquel pueblecillo, que ciertamente, era mucho más pequeño que Konoha, la gente parecía estar demasiado alegre, todas las mujeres iban por la calle con vestidos largos y elegantes, ella, por su parte, se había conseguido un vestido negro sin mangas con cuello de tortuga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y tenía una abertura pronunciada en la pierna derecha, nada extravagante.

-ese vestido te sienta bien – mencionó sin voltear a verla, provocándole un gran sonrojo.

-gracias – respondió con un poco de timidez – tú te ves muy bien también –

\- ¿lo crees? – preguntó divertido mientras la miraba insistentemente – pues muchas gracias –

Ella simplemente atinó a sonreír y estrujar, discretamente el bazo de su compañero.

Caminaron quizá una hora por toda aquella zona llena de gente y puestos tanto de comida como de juegos de disparo, puntería y demás, ella por su parte se dirigió directo a aquel puesto de bolitas de calamar, que obviamente, eran sus favoritas, muy distinto de su compañero a quien la comida frita no le agradaba casi nada.

Seguían caminando por aquellas calles empedradas cuando escucharon como la música producida por trompetas y tambores comenzaba a resonar a todo volumen en aquella pequeña plaza central.

-supongo que ha comenzado –

Ella asintió y se dirigieron a aquella zona, justo cuando se estaban aproximando se encontraron con el líder de la aldea – Kakashi-san – lo saludó con un apretón de manos – ahora mismo les asignarán una mesa, después los esperamos en las colinas que están por el arroyo, para que disfruten de los juegos artificiales –

-muchas gracias –

Escuchó un "permítame por favor" que provenía de uno de los guardias quien dirigió a Matsu a la mesa.

-qué alivio – exclamo más relajado aquel hombre moreno – por un momento creí haberme equivocado cuando les asigné aquella cabaña con solo una habitación – rio sonoramente mientras apoyaba las manos en su estómago – muy bien Kakashi-san – le dio una palmada en el hombro – muy bien – y sin decir más se alejó para continuar saludando a otros invitados.

Debía admitir que el comportamiento de aquel hombre le causaba un poco de incomodidad, y por supuesto, comprendió completamente todo lo que aquel hombre le había querido dar a entender, decidió pasarlo por alto y acercarse a aquella mesa en donde estaba aquella chica, quien sin perder el tiempo se encontraba con una copa en la mano.

\- ¿gustas? – le sirvió una copa – es sabor a peras, o algo por el estilo – tomó otra botella que estaba sobre la mesa y se la acercó – también está este que tiene menos azúcar –

Suspiró quizá por ahora estaría del todo mal tomar una copa, era licor de peras, nada realmente fuerte.

Había pasado quizá una hora desde que aquella celebración había comenzado de forma oficial, por el momento solo había sonado música bastante estruendosa y alegre, y ahí estaba él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas con una copa en la mano mientras observaba como su compañera, que ya tenía más de un puñado de copas de aquel licor "inofensivo" encima, bailaba con uno de aquellos guardias que los habían escoltado hasta la cabaña horas antes.

Justo cuando la canción terminó, una agitada Matsu regresó a su lado con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

\- ¿estas agotada? – preguntó el peliplata quien le dio el último trago a su copa, dejándola completamente vacía.

Ella sonrió con amplitud – para nada – hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia – la noche es joven – el hombre suspiró cuando esa frase le trajo el recuerdo de su amigo de vestimenta verde y sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Una canción mucho más relajada y lenta comenzó a sonar, en ese momento él se puso de pie y sin pensárselo mucho tendió una mano a su compañera, el sonrojo de la chica fue instantáneo y lo miró incrédula.

\- ¿no me vas a dejar con la mano extendida, o si? –

Y entonces ella reaccionó mientras tartamudeaba diciendo un "no" y extendió su mano temblorosa hasta tomar la que le ofrecía su compañero, ambos caminaron hasta aquella zona que funcionaba como "pista" de baile.

\- ¿te vas a desmallar? – y ella sonrió resignada.

-probablemente – se colocaron uno frente al otro y en un movimiento que intentó no pensar demasiado, tomó las manos de él y las colocó en su cintura – en cualquier caso – suspiró – sostenme fuerte –

-cuenta con ello – respondió bastante relajado sin mover sus manos de aquel sitio, sintió como la chica subió sus manos hasta enroscarlas en su cuello y ambos se quedaron así, de pie en aquel lugar observándose.

\- ¿así es como sueles realizar tus conquistas? – preguntó haciendo un puchero mientras desviaba la mirada.

-umm – el mayor miro al cielo mientras ladeaba la boca, pensativo – algunas veces – admitió – aunque en esos casos nunca necesité una gota de alcohol para animarme a hacerlo –

Suspiró en respuesta para después susurrar un "tonto".

Estaba completamente nerviosa, incluso sentía que se le dificultaba moverse, si hace un momento había comenzado a sentirse mareada por el alcohol, eso había pasado a la historia, sentía su rostro completamente caliente, su corazón parecía zumbar y su pecho, presionado por el de su compañero, subía y bajaba con demasiada intensidad.

Sintió la mirada insistente de su superior y con algo de temor, lo miró a los ojos.

Entonces él tomo un mechón de aquel cabello negro y lo puso detrás de su oreja, colocó una mano en la nuca de la chica y la acercó a su rostro, besándola, por segunda vez en toda su vida, la calidez de aquella chica le invadió por completo, escuchó como ella respiró profundamente y después sintió la mano de ella justo en su barbilla.

-no – susurró, negó con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior con la mirada en el suelo – no puedo, lo siento –

Deslizó su mano por el pecho de su compañero y dio un par de pasos, cuando sintió como él la tomó de la muñeca - ¿te vas? –

-necesito pensar – respondió sin voltear a verlo – necesito pensar antes de hacer algo estúpido –

\- ¿algo estúpido como lo que acaba de pasar? – y entonces ella se giró a verlo mientras él le dedicaba una mirada implacable.

Negó con la amenaza de llanto en sus ojos – no lo sé – admitió al final, entonces sintió como aquel agarre se aflojó y decidió avanzar mientras aquellos ojos serios la seguían.

Llegó a aquella cabaña a paso veloz y entró directo al baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspiró largamente y lavó su rostro con abundante agua fría intentando que las ideas se le despejaran.

Estaba asustada, y estaba encantada, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer, dejarse llevar por aquellos arrebatos de locura que solían aflorar siempre que estaba cerca de él? Seguro podría hacerlo, pero, ¿Qué pasaría después de eso? Tal vez podría vivir con eso, ceder una vez ante sus deseos y después continuar con su vida, pues no lo sabía, no sabía si aquel sentimiento se iría con eso, su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca como si se tratara de una pastilla efervescente, al punto de hacerse incontrolable e incontenible, no lo podía evitar, tendría que vivir con las consecuencias que ello implicaba, ceder a sus impulsos y luego fingir que no ha pasado nada. Suspiró y salió del baño.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta lo vio ahí, de pie, recargado en la puerta principal con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos mirándola con demasiada seriedad, su primera reacción fue suspirar y retroceder, su espalda chocó contra la puerta del baño, y sin saber de qué otra manera reaccionar se quedó pasmada y agitada.

\- ¿ya pensaste las cosas? –


End file.
